Zombie Irony
by RavenskyInuChain
Summary: They all thought that it wouldn't happen. They joked and scoffed at the idea... Laughing, at the idea of World War Z. But it did. And now she must accept the fate of her world as it echoes the movie and return to another where she is almost positive the virus wouldn't follow. 500 years back in time. But the sickening feeling within her lingers... (A few more words added inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (Old):** Kagome was so psyched to see the newest movie, World War Z, starring Brad Pitt. Afterwards she joins her present-time friends for a dinner break at WacDonald's. Seems normal, right? Until the featured film becomes live right before her eyes. As the world crumbles around her, she flees to the one place she is positive the disease won't follow... 500 years back in time.

**^Edited as of August 16th, 2013: (Summary change.)** They all thought that it wouldn't happen. They joked and scoffed at the idea... Laughing at the idea of World War Z. But it did. And now she must accept the fate of her world as it echoes the movie and return to another where she is almost positive the virus wouldn't follow. 500 years back in time. But the sickening feeling within her lingers... And her worst fear - as of now - is brought to reality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Inuyasha and the gang. I don't even own the zombies! All I own are these precious drawings I drew of the copyrighted gang... Heheh.

**A/N:** I myself saw World War Z. Enjoyed it so much! The suspense.. Just wow! However, there MAY BE SOME SPOILERS! I will not be held responsible if there are spoilers of the movie in this Fanfic. You read at your own risk, alright? Sorry to you lemon-lovers, but I'm a little young to be writing lemons. -Facepalm.- When I put a '*' in certain parts of a sentence, there is an explanation at the end. So.. I guess on with the story!

**^Edited as of August 16, 2013:** I felt my story - being my first - needs to make more of an impression. As a result, I have added more detail. You can reread it if you want, but no new events have been added. Also, I have fixed the spelling of Wacdnalds. Also, all the chapters will be reviewed by me for editing.

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 1: The Normality Doesn't Last Forever**

Ahh, another boring school day. It was a warm Friday Spring afternoon, and Kagome Higurashi absolutely could not wait to get out of here! With her chin in her palm leaning on her elbow, the teenage girl tried not to slump forward and risk a lecture from the teacher. She tapped her yellow pencil absentmindedly on her lip with her other hand, analyzing the clock that stood proudly above the doorway that she would soon make her escape out of. And then she found herself smiling gleefully with a faraway look in her eyes. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all agreed to meet after school and go see the newest movie, World War Z. It was an American-made film, but there were subtitles so that the girls could understand. Apparently, it was about zombies taking over the world, or something like that. But in the trailers with the zombies piling on top of eachother - not giving a single care to the others' conditions - to get to the humans on the other side of the wall made it look so awesome!_ 'And,'_ Kagome snickered slyly, _'Brad Pitt is in it!'_ She sighed dreamily. Like other fangirls, she adored Brad. He was American too, as far as she could tell. She didn't idolize him enough to assault him and rip his clothes off, screaming "Oh my God I got his shirt!" or something like that. Those types of fangirls were just... Insane. She just enjoyed the way he acted, and his personality. Oh, Brad, he was so -

SMACK! (A/N: Yay fail onomatopoeia.) Kagome blinked a few times in delayed surprise as the crumpled ball of paper collided with her face and then fell to the wooden desk with a soft crinkling noise. She jerked her head up to see if the teacher noticed, but he was too busy going on about the 'History of the Warring States Era!' and how important it was. Well, duh! She's been there! Still, why hasn't the teacher said something - Anything! - about her lack of attention? Hm.. Odd. Usually he'd be snapping about how 'Learning is amazing!' and stuff like that... Oh well. Anything to keep his attention away from her and risking embarrassing herself... She let out another soft sigh, subconsciously unfolding the crumpled ball of paper, careful not to make too much noise. Inuyasha was going to have a fit when she came back later...

Inuyasha is her best friend. True, he's a half-demon, but he's not a bad guy. Sure he has a cold demeanor, but he's a real softie underneath his brashness. He has amber eyes that glow a darkened gold when he's angry, long silvery-white hair that flows down near his butt, and these adorable little dog ears on his head! Which replaces human ears. But since he's a half-demon, he's also part human. And that registers to prove why he has a monthly. And no! He's not female therefore he can't-! Ahem. By that being said, it means a human night. Every new moon of every new month, he has a night where all his demon powers fade and he's resorted to a black-haired, violet-eyed normal human. His keen senses, his hearing, and his agility all vanish, hiding away to return when the sun rises. He says that being a human is 'weak', but he's just grumpy because he can't protect all his friends. And everytime Kagome sees him, he wears his red haori and red hakama.* Seriously, he needs a change in wardrobe...

Now, onto the group. There's Shippo, who was first to join Inuyasha and Kagome in the beginning of their quest for the Sacred Jewel Shards. Shippo is an adorable little fox demon with huge emerald eyes and a very cute fox tail. His fur is more of an orange-ish color, and he wears a pretty bow in his hair. Yeah, you're probably wondering, 'If he's a boy, why does he wear a bow?' and the truth is, no one knows. He just does. His family was killed by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. Little Shippo was deeply pained about losing his family, so he went with the half-demon and priestess. He's a mischievous little demon, with lots of tricks up his sleeves, which he calls, 'Fox Magic'. His most-known and most-used attack is his blue fire, which is called, 'Fox Fire'. Sure, Shippo is a little kid and is terrified when it comes to fighting, but he does his fair share. Like keeping a certain demon-slayer and monk from killing eachother...

The next unique person to join their small group was Miroku, the monk. Now, before you try to guess about his personality being a monk, let me warn you.. You're going to be so wrong. If you think of an honest and well-mannered man... Get that image out of your head right now. Miroku is a well-built man with black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wears black and purple monk robes. He has deep violet eyes, and although wise, is a complete pervert. Every woman he meets, his greeting sentence is, "Will you do me the honors of bearing my child?" and one time when he tried getting a young lady to do it, he got an old woman who actually _agreed_! Can you believe it?! Although, you have to sympathize with him too. The evil enemy, Naraku, placed a curse on Miroku and his father, and his grandfather. They all had a black hole in their right hand, that had winds so powerful they uprooted trees just to greedily suck everything into the hole. Miroku has his Wind Tunnel concealed behind a piece of cloth and prayer beads wrapped securely around his wrist and up his arm. Oh! Miroku also carries a long yellow staff with little rings that jingle when he moves. Miroku is kind at heart, but his pervertedness leads to slaps from an irritated demon-slayer..

Sango the demon-slayer and her pet twin-tailed demon cat, Kilala, shortly joined the group after Naraku tricked her into thinking Inuyasha slaughtered her entire village in cold blood. Sango had lived with other villagers who were demon slayers, but Naraku had his demons kill the villagers, and blamed it on Inuyasha, framing him for murder. When seeing through Naraku's lie, she agreed to get revenge with them. She also wants to get her brother back from Naraku's control. But that's another story. (A/N: One you should know!) Sango, when she's traveling, wears a pink and green kimono, with her hair loosely in a white sash. When she's preparing for battle, she wears a pinkish red and black demon-slayer outfit with shoulderpads, elbow pads, knee pads, you name it. It contains hidden weapons, and various types of knick knacks that assist in combat. During this time Sango's dark brown hair is done up in a high ponytail, so that it doesn't get in her way when she fights with Hiraikotsu and Kilala. No, Hiraikotsu is not a person. It is the rather large bone boomerang Sango carries with her. It was forged from the bones of many demons, and Sango has used it in battle ever since she got it. As mentioned before, Sango has brown hair that goes down to the small of her back, maybe her waist, and has brown eyes.

And then there was Kagome. The fifteen year old girl who had stumbled across all these friends. A bright young woman with a bright personality. Almost always she wore her school uniform, the green skirt and the white blouse with the red ribbon on the front, along with a green collar and a small cape on the back that reached her armpits. Granted, she was pretty, but she wasn't the drop-dead gorgeous type. At least, that was what she thought, through her deep chocolate eyes. Her hair is long and slightly wavy. Black like the night and goes down to her waist. She possesses spiritual powers, but denies being called a priestess. She absolutely despises being compared to Kikyo..

Of course, there are other minor characters - Such as Kikyo, who was mentioned before, Inuyasha's dead priestess lover, Koga, the wolf prince, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's demon brother, Kaede, the old priestess who is Kikyo's sister, Naraku, the evil demon who wants the Sacred Jewel, and so many more! But we're not here to focus on those! (A/N: Maybe they'll appear in later chapters, but who knows?! Sorry for so many A/N's..)

Kagome's slender fingers slowly smoothed out the paper, being mindful of the noise, her other hand absentmindedly curling through her raven tresses. The only reason she could go to the Feudal Era and see all those friends was because of the Bone-Eater's Well. And the Sacred Jewel. If she hadn't fallen into the well on her fifteenth birthday to grab Buyo, her fat calico cat, she may have never been to the Feudal Era and would be living a boring teenager life. Of course, battling demons and nearly dying scared her to her own death, but there were moments she had in the Feudal Era that she would never trade anything for.

Her mind a now jumbled mess, Kagome focused her dark brown eyes on the paper, scoffing at the way her friends wrote. Instead of 'you' they just put 'u'. Typical.. No, she didn't go around harassing people about their grammar, but it annoyed her when they couldn't use the words they were taught appropriately. Oh well. She began to read the scribbled note, all the while sparing glances up at the teacher, who was _still_ not lecturing her, even though his eyes were flickering back and forth from her and the large, well-worn book in his hands.

**R u excited 4 the movie?** Kagome turned around and made eye contact with Ayumi, who was smiling widely, her own eyes sparkling. Well, looks like she was excited. Kagome chuckled a little to herself and jotted down something swiftly.** I can't wait!** And then she carefully passed the note back to her friend. Ayumi read it and then smiled more, if possible. Eri elbowed her in the ribs and Ayumi hissed in brief pain. But just enough for Mr. Teyoi to glare at them. "Problem, ladies?" he said smoothly. Ayumi and Eri sunk into their seats, shaking their head in a 'no', while the class snickered quietly. Yuka halfway lifted her hand to signal them, as she was on the other side of the classroom, and then pointed at the teacher, making a face. Luckily, Mr. Teyoi had turned around, scribbling stuff on the whiteboard, and Eri, Ayumi and Kagome tried their best to hold in their laughter, the sound coming out in gasps as they put their hands to their mouths. They succeeded, but barely. Apparently, Mr. Teyoi had some really keen ears, for he whipped back around and was ready to yell when the bell rung. At last!

"Remember class, the report on the Warring States Era is due next week." Mr. Teyoi announced before packing his own things, all the while frowning at the troublesome ladies. Kagome sighed and grabbed her small blue backpack, stuffing her books and homework in it, not really focusing on it. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all approached her as she finished, and they squealed in delight, "Class is over! Let's head to the movies!" and they began to rush to the door like a fat guy does to a twinkie. The temptation... Kagome, being sensible, glanced up at the clock. "Guys, I hate to rain on your parade.." she sauntered over to them as they froze in mid-run, "or, maybe I do, but doesn't World War Z start at 4:40?"

"Noooo!" Yuka was the first to wail. "It's only 3:30!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Sure, she was excited too, but her friends had a weird gleam in their eyes like a wolf about to crush its jaws around a rabbit. "Let's go to the park or something." she suggested quietly, shrugging for emphasis. The rest of the girls nodded sullenly and left the classroom. Mr. Teyoi glanced at them from behind his desk, but decided not to comment. The girls walked down the hallway, which was clustered with students, and walked out the doors. The bright sunshine caused all four girls to squint a few moments, but eventually they got used to it. Kagome was the first to break the companionable silence, "When do we want to arrive at the movies?"

Eri was the first to reply. "At least a half hour earlier, so that we can get good seats!" Yeah, that was a good idea. World War Z is a new movie, so granted, there should be a lot of people going to see it. Kagome nodded, "I see nothing wrong with that."

"Kagome, what time is it now?" Ayumi asked somewhat impatiently, and the former shrugged. "I don't have a clock on me, Ayumi.." she said helplessly, and Eri immediately brightened. "I do!" she took off her backpack and dug into one of the pockets, withdrawing a small object. It was a flip phone. "This says that the time is now 3:48." she confirmed, snapping the phone closed and sliding it into the pocket of her skirt instead of her backpack. All the other girls groaned. Kagome sighed. "Maybe if we walk slow as turtles we'll get there in time.." she pondered the idea, and from the looks on her friends faces they did too. They turned into a small secluded area and walked down the park's sidewalk.

"Let's not." Yuka said quietly. She spotted a bench farther down the path, speckled with spots of shade from the overhanging tree behind it. "Let's sit down a few minutes. The movie theater is over there." she half-heartedly waved her hand in the general direction, which consisted of up and down, too. Kagome rarely went to the movies when she was little. She did remember seeing 'Finding Nemo', and 'The Lion King', but other movies, just.. Nah. The girls plopped themselves on the cement benches, relaxing in the moment of coolness in the shade while the cement not covered, seemed to be sizzling due to the sun's burning rays.

"Do you guys ever think that the zombie apocalypse could be real?" Eri asked quietly, almost inaudibly. There was a tinge of fear to her voice. Kagome scoffed, "As if!" she flat-out refused to believe that a rabid human being would tear chunks of flesh from her body and then turn her into one of those.. Monsters, as well. Yuka looked thoughtful, leaned forward with her elbow on her knee, chin resting in the palm of her hand, "It's debatable," she concluded, pursing her lips. Ayumi rolled her eyes. "You guys watch too many scary zombie movies." she proclaimed, shaking her head.

"Besides, even if it were real, we have the air force, and guns, and household weapons." Kagome added thoughtfully, a finger on her chin. Eri still looked doubtful, and Kagome threw up her hands, brown eyes flashing, "Oh for crying out loud, there are no zombies!" she yelled loudly, and some people passing by gave her a strange look like she grew two heads. Visibly blushing, Kagome crossed her arms and glared at her friends, annoyed that the thought had crossed her mind. "Stop thinking about it. We're here to have fun and enjoy the movie. Stuff like zombies don't exist, so stop worrying about it!" Typical Kagome, trying to assure her friends zombies aren't real. It was just like her. Making everyone else happy. Still fuming, she ground out, "What time is it now?"

Eri pulled out her phone once again, analyzing the screen for a few seconds. "4:02." she reported. The girls brightened noticeably. Ayumi was the first to squeal, "We've waited long enough! Let's just go!" and the teens immediately agreed, following their friend. They stopped at the edge of the street and waited for the cars to stop and the light to change, restlessly shuffling their feet. Right when the sign flashed and read, 'Walk', Kagome raced ahead of her friends. She beat them to the ticket stand, and eagerly awaited them, unable to keep still. They gave her half-hearted glares, panting with their hands on their knees as sweat dribbled down their necks from the experience and the warmth.

"Why... Aren't.." Ayumi took a large lungful of breath, trying to spit out words, "You tired... Kagome?" At this, the black-haired girl smirked. Although, she was slightly breathing harder than normal. Constantly on the look for Jewel Shards and running from bloodthirsty demons kept you in shape. "Eh, I guess I'm tougher." she teased. The girls smiled, and while they caught the breath that had left their body, Kagome bought the tickets. The teenage boy behind the booth had a very bored look on his face, and barely acknowledged Kagome and the others.

"Enjoy your movie." he responded mechanically, eyeing the money, and the girls brushed past him, to buy some drinks and popcorn. They entered through a large glass door and were greeted by a rush of cool air, chasing away the humidity that had stuck the girls' clothes to their bodies. Okay, so for Spring it was really hot. Summer should be arriving soon. The room was large, with dark purple walls with some neon signs, a few arcade games, posters, and the floor looked like a four year old had scribbled on it. But that was just the design.*

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Ayumi asked once they got to the front. Kagome glanced into her wallet and shuddered. "I think if we all chip in we can buy a medium popcorn and drink for each of us," With that decision made, each teen dug into their purse for some cash and gave it to the cashier who manned the condiments. "We'll each have a Medium Combo, please." Kagome said politely. The man behind the counter smiled enthusiastically, "Sure thing ladies! What kind of drinks?"

"Pepsi, please." Kagome replied.

"Mountain Dew!" Eri added.

"Pepsi also," Ayumi put in.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper." Yuka smiled. With their orders taken, the girls waited, constantly glancing at the clock. The big hand was on the four, and the little hand was halfway between the four and five. So it was about... 4:23. Grabbing the drinks and popcorn, the girls met with another ticket guy, who verified the ticket and showed them which theater they would be in. World War Z was showing in Theater Number 2, so they waltzed on over and entered the dimly lit room. Turning the corner once coming to the end of the semi-long hallway, they chose seats right behind the black bar, so they could put up their feet and relax (Although sometimes you're not allowed to do that.) Glancing behind her, Kagome saw that there was no one there. Yet. So they all sat down and placed their drinks into the cup holders, placing their popcorn on their laps as their anticipation ate away at them.

"I am so excited for this!" Ayumi chirped, eyes wide, and Eri gripped her arms. "Get ahold of yourself!" she forcefully commanded. Kagome sweatdropped and turned to the large white sheet across the room. The projector was currently showing previews for other movies, and some trivias, which the raven-haired teen heard Yuka shout enthusiastically at the screen, booing and throwing popcorn when she got it wrong. Kagome leaned over to her. From left to right it was Yuka, Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi. "Yuka, if you keep doing that," she drawled dramatically, marveling in the way Yuka's eyes got wide, "you might get kicked out." she finished. Yuka sighed, almost disappointed at her friend's answer, and waved Kagome away. "Oh please."

Eri and Ayumi chuckled and Kagome found herself joining them. And they began to talk. About random things. Who was dating who, what other movies they wanted to see, what actors they wanted to see in it, normal stuff. Pretty soon more couples and larger families came into the theater, seating near to the girls, and sometimes glaring with jealousy at their spots. Oh well. They should've gotten there earlier. Kagome's mind began to drift for the second time that day. What was Inuyasha gonna say? Something like, "Wench, you should've been back earlier!" He always called her wench. It used to hurt her, but now she just ignored it, sometimes ignoring _him_ if the argument had gone too far. Sure, sometimes he was insensitive and just plain annoying, but Kagome had developed a strong bond with him. She admitted to Kagura and Naraku's Heart this, so she'll admit it again: She loves Inuyasha. Now, she knows that since he goes to such measures to rescue her, he must have an ounce of affection for her, despite what he says. "You're the Sacred Jewel detector!"

No, it went farther than that. He could just up and go get Kikyo to help him finish the Jewel. He loves her. But he didn't. And that thought has been plaguing her mind ever since. She knows he can't love her back, but.. She can't help but love him. Everything about him. Human, half-demon, full demon, whatever.. She'll stay with him. Kikyo wanted him to be human, but Kagome doesn't care. Inuyasha wants to be a full demon, but after seeing what his demon side would do, thinking what it would do to his friends, he isn't so sure anymore...

The lights began to dim even further until it was pitch black. Kagome relaxed in the cushioned seats and focused on the screen, watching as the movie began. Still, the thought of zombie apocalypses would not leave her mind... Well, figures. She's watching a zombie movie! Duh! But.. Still...

**To be continued...**

First *: Red haori and hakama: Those are Inuyasha's clothes. That he wears. Everyday.

Second *: I have no idea what Japanese movie theaters are like. I'm American, and go to Frank's theater. So I vaguely based it on that.

Okay, so, uhm, I know I'll probably be flamed throughout this story, but listen, flames are not good, but if you want to write one, go ahead. Heheh.. I might not continue this story unless I get feedback, or I just get bored. And yes, I know the Chapter is short. I'd really like to just get to the apocalypse, you know? Well anyway... Thank you for reading Chapter 1!

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013:** Mmm. Not much to say other than that I'm glad I included those details.. Albeit they are small. Thanks for reading. And yes, I did realize I called Yuka, Yuki. I changed that as well. Don't hurt me. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 2: Something's Not Right**

The credits began to scroll up the screen and then the theater was filled with the sound of enthusiastic clapping as the lights brightened. Ayumi was the first to speak, her voice hushed, "That was amazing." Wordlessly, the other girls nodded their heads in agreement, eyes widened. Sure, none of them were real fans of zombies, or zeeks, as the creatures in World War Z were called, and didn't enjoy when people got their faces eaten off, but the previews indeed made it look professional. Oh, and Brad Pitt was in it! There was no way they would miss it if it had Brad in it! There was rustling as Kagome and her three friends began to gather their trash and find where they misplaced their purses. Once they located their bags, all four teenagers simultaneously rose from the cushioned theater seats and made their way out of the room. One of the theater employees held the door open for the girls, holding a broom and a dustpan. He had a deadpan look on his face, and his shirt, which was black and red, was a little too small, showing a little skin of his belly. He waved boredly to the teens as they passed, and then entered the room to begin the process of cleaning up the spilled popcorn or spilled soda. Yay! Seems like so much fun, right?

"So, who's glad we came?" Eri spun around on her heel and began walking backwards. Kagome, Ayumi, and Yuki all gave her a look. Eri blinked, obviously not catching on, "What?"

"How can you ask that?" Yuki threw up her hands, "That movie was amazing! I'm so glad we went to see it! And I'm sure they agree too!" she pointed to the other two walking with them, but Kagome and Ayumi were quietly talking. Frustrated, Eri stopped, and the girls had to stop or they would've collided with her, and caused an embarrassing scene. Kagome looked at her with skeptical eyes as Eri leaned closer. "What are you doing?"

"I was referring to you two, and you just ignore me!" Eri pouted, and then grabbed Kagome's lips, putting a few fingers on the top, and a few fingers on the bottom, so that when she moved them to make it appear Kagome was talking, she said, "Yes, Eri. It was wonderful!" in her best Kagome voice. The real Kagome, however, wasn't fazed. Her eyebrow ticked and she removed Eri's fingers from near her mouth. "Don't do that again." she heard snickering and glared at Yuki and Ayumi, "You guys have something to say?" and the two victims just burst out laughing, the previously angry girl joining them after a few moment's hesitance. Once they had recovered from their fits of laughter, Kagome pointed across the street at their favorite restaurant: WacDonald's. "Let's go get a bite to eat!" and without waiting for her friends, began to run across the street. She heard protests behind her as her classmates rushed to follow.

What she wasn't aware of, however, were the various helicopters flying overhead, and far-off sirens wailing an unfamiliar signal.

The friends sat in their usual booth, the one near the window, and Ayumi took their orders before going to the front of the red and yellow fast-food restaurant to actually order. Kagome leaned against the marble table, putting her chin in her hand as her elbow made contact with the table. "So, did I change your minds about the zombies?" she teased, delighting in the brief look of fear that passed over her friend's faces. Yuki dislodged Eri's death grip on her arm and scoffed. "Of course you did. I can't believe we thought they were real."

"I told you. There's no such thing." Kagome confirmed and glanced out the window. Ayumi returned seconds later with their wrapped burgers and drinks, struggling to hold the load with both arms. Once safely sat down, the girls dispersed into pointless chatter. Kagome unwrapped one of the hot burgers and bit into it, a little bit of grease leaking out the bottom. Geez, it was almost 7:25. Inuyasha was sure going to have a temper tantrum when she returned. He always got ticked off when she returned later than normal. She didn't know why. 'Oh,' she mused, 'I'm the Sacred Jewel Shard detector.' She sighed rather loudly, drawing the attention of her three friends.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Eri probed for answers, and Ayumi added, "Do you miss your two-timing arrogant boyfriend?" Oh God... She remembered everything she said about Inuyasha. Kagome sweatdropped and put on a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." Two-timing.. Err... The arrogant part she didn't really mind a whole lot. He was rather arrogant when it came to her and her time.. But that's not his fault. He's only allowed through the well because.. Wait. Why is he the only one allowed through the well? Could it have something to do with the God Tree's power of having him sealed and then having the scar still remain 500 years later? Hmm that could explain something. Or maybe it's the rosary. She smirked. He hated the rosary. Although -

And all of a sudden there was a rather loud noise. It sounded like the whirring of a fan, but a lot louder. The tables began to shake and the glass windows rattled. Everyone jerked their heads up in alarm. Outside, six helicopters flew in a V position, passing by the fast-food place. Everyone stood stock still, afraid to move. Kagome never saw helicopters in Japan. Why now? She looked to her friends for answers, but their faces were blank, white as a sheet. A few minutes passed... And then a few more. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, blood rushing through her ears and her heart going a mile a minute.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW GO!" A man from the military burst through the glass door and began shouting at everyone, "Go home and lock the doors! If you can, board up the windows! Now! Go go go!" In a panic, everyone exited the building.

"I'll call you guys!" Ayumi shouted in the fray, and Kagome and the others found themselves nodding, being pushed along the street by impatient and frightened people. Tension blanketed the atmosphere, and from all directions men and women from the army ushered everyone to their houses, shouting commands all the while. Kagome parted with Yuki and Eri farther down the street, and finally pulled a soldier aside. Not by a tap on the shoulder or anything. Literally, pulled him aside by his camouflaged collar, despite his protests. He was a buff black guy (A/N: Racism not intended. I like black people.) who had green and brown camouflage gear on and wore two dog tags. His gun was poised at the ready on his shoulder, but he moved it while he spoke to the girl.

"What's going on?" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"I don't know exactly, miss. Look, it's classified. I'm really not supposed to tell you anything." He paused as an earth-rumbling boom sounded. Some ways off, smoke billowed up into the sky. The soldier's eyes narrowed, "We got a message from China about some type of rabid disease." He forcefully turned her around and pushed her along the street, which was still swamped with people. Cars were honking and dogs were barking. "Go home, miss." He commanded, and then gave her another shove. Kagome, knowing she wouldn't get anything else from the soldier, began to run as fast as she could. What about her family? '_Mama! Sota! Gramps!_' Just what the hell was going on?!

500 Years Back In Time

A very annoyed half-demon began to fidget in the wood and straw hut, tapping his fingers restlessly on his red-clad arms. Kagome was late. Not like the fifteen minute late, like, really _really_ late. The sun was going to start going down soon; where the hell was she!?

**500 Years In The Past**

"Inuyasha, stop it already." Sango pressed her own fingers to her temples, rubbing in small circles. The demon slayer was fed up with the half-demon's antics and if he continued she was going to do something violent to him. And if a certain monk didn't stop his own ministrations along her rear, he was really going to get it. A few seconds passed and the rubbing still did not stop. Irritated, the flustered demon slayer whipped around and met guilty deep violet eyes. Without hesitating a millisecond, Sango drew her arm back and slapped him -Shippo and Kilala both flinched - across the cheek, leaving a large red handprint. Miroku's head swiveled with the contact and he used his cursed hand to rub the back of his head awkwardly, "Oh dear Sango, I am so misunderstood."

"Don't touch me!" The demon slayer sputtered. Honestly, almost everyday he had to go and inappropriately touch her. Sometimes in public too! You may wonder just why the two haven't gotten together. Some say it's because Miroku fears her having to live alone once the Wind Tunnel tears open and sucks him inside. Some say it's because Sango is too stubborn to admit she even likes him. Both are true! Why, we know they have feelings because one time -

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha abruptly stood up, staring at the straw hanging door, with everyone staring at him. The fire flickered and in a flash the silver-haired half-demon was gone. 'I'm going for a walk' is another way to say 'Gonna go haul Kagome's butt back.' Knowingly, the group grinned at eachother. He simply couldn't stay away, could he? Although, Kagome had said before that if he keeps on following her, he would be sat. Seems like a stupid reason right? But everytime Inuyasha went, he complained about her uselessness and all groaned simultaneously. What was he going to do this time?

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, the feeling in his gut getting worse and worse as he neared the well. Kagome was never late. But she did say something about 'World War Z' or something... So maybe he should just wait. But still! She was the Sacred Jewel Shard Detector. If she hadn't cracked the Jewel and the pieces hadn't scattered, this wouldn't be happening! He stopped his frantic leaps and stood on one of the branches. Well... He can't say he regretted the Jewel being broken. It was rather... Nice? Damn, he's not really the one to get all mushy and soft. Although sometimes, we'll catch him in one of his affectionate moments. And not with Kikyo, with Kagome. He did love Kikyo in his earlier lifetime, but he doesn't know if he still does. She had despised him... And he, her... Before they learned of what Naraku had done. Impersonating them both, striving them to accomplish one goal: Killing the other. And in the end, in a way, it worked. Inuyasha ended up sealed to the God Tree by a Sealing Arrow, and Kikyo had died of wounds inflicted by Naraku, who at the time was disguised as Inuyasha.

If the Jewel never broke, he wouldn't have met all his friends. These friends were people who accepted who he was, and it didn't matter if he was half demon and half human. He was Inuyasha. He resumed his jumps through the trees and landed in the clearing near the well. The grass tickled against his ankles, and the wind sighed softly as he walked to the molding brown structure: The Bone Eater's Well. This is what connected him to Kagome's strange world. He sat down and leaned against a side, resting his sword, Tetsusaiga, against him as he waited.

**500 Years Into The Future**

Kagome dashed up the steps, her legs a blur under her. Another booming noise sounded and the world shook. She fell onto her knees and scraped them onto the stone edges of the stairs. Ignoring the little bit of blood dripping from her knees, she forced herself upright and continued onwards to the shrine, to her home. She had to know if everyone was safe! Climbing the last few steps, she stopped a few seconds, taking in a few needed gulps of air. She hesitantly turned around. And immediately wished she hadn't.

Tokyo was aflame. Buildings were collapsing, and in the distance the helicopters she and her friends had seen in WacDonald's were firing at something. Smoke rose into the air. Not the typical light gray smoke. This was really dark gray smoke, almost black, but not quite. One of the helicopters spun out of control and crashed into the city. Shrieks of pain, terror, and confusion assaulted her ears. Forcing herself to turn away from the horrible scene, she raced to the sliding doors of her home. "Mama! I'm home!" she shouted as loud as she could. Immediately she was embraced by a pair of arms, which were squeezing the life out of her. Her shoulder became damp, and Kagome realized that her mother was crying. "Mama? What's wrong?" she asked softly, and wrapped her arms around her mother. Mrs. Higurashi pulled back and smiled. "You're okay. I was so worried you turned into one." and new tears filled her eyes.

"Into one? Mama, what are you talking about?" Concern colored Kagome's voice. But before her mother could reply, another smaller pair of arms wrapped themselves around her legs. "Sis! You're okay!" It was Sota. Kagome reached down with one arm and patted his head. "I'm fine." she responded, her voice cracking a little. "Now what is going on?" she demanded. Her mother brushed away tears and took Kagome's hand. "Follow me. I'll show you." and she dragged Kagome to the living room, where the TV showed a long red strip that said 'Warning Message Incoming.' And apparently it was blaring news about the "Zombie Apocalypse".

_Just in: More countries and cities are falling victim to this crisis. We don't know what has happened but we recommend that you all stay indoors and please keep calm! The military and the President are analyzing this case. Another thing, sound draws them to you. Please keep quiet and don't let anyone you don't know inside. Board up everything if you can. If there's a market near you, go there and get things. This is not a drill. People are going mad and eating chunks of other people like a buffet. If you are bitten, you will turn. Please be very careful, ladies and gentleman._

Sound?! Oh no! Kagome grabbed the remote and fumbled with the buttons, turning the TV low enough that they could hear if they were in the room. "Mama.. I saw World War Z..." Kagome hiccupped, and tears sprung to her eyes. She was scared. All that talk about zombies was meant to be reassuring, teasing. But now it was live. Now zombies were roaming the country, killing people. Oh, the irony.. And then something hit her. "Mama, where's Gramps?!" She was met with silence. And then she heard it. The pounding of an angry person against a door. "Mama?" Her mother refused to look at her, so Sota decided to spill it. "He turned sis! He got bitten!" No.. Gramps? Bitten? "What's he pounding on?" Kagome asked dangerously quietly. Sota glanced at her with wide eyes. "The glass outside..."

"Glass?!" Oh no. No no no! This is bad! So bad! "Mama, that glass is going to break! We have to - !" the glass shattered. Sota winced and clung to her legs, trembling violently. "Mama, we have to sneak upstairs." the teenage girl whispered desperately. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "You and Sota have to escape." she withdrew a kitchen knife from her pocket. "I'll handle my father.." she looked up at them with tear tracks down her cheeks, eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Kagome choked, and reached a hand out to her. "No. Mama.." she fought down her own tears, "we have to stay together."

"Mama, Sis is right! We can't leave you." Sota pleaded with her, but Mrs. Higurashi's mind was made up. The said woman stood up stiffly, not removing her eyes from the direction where the glass was heard breaking. "Go." and then she turned to look at them briefly. "I love you guys." With that said, she took a stance near the doorway. "I'll hold him off, please Kagome, try to get Sota to safety!"

"Mama.. No.. N-No.." Kagome began to sob, her tears not wanting to stop. Sota dug his nails into her leg and gasped. Gramps had entered the room. He was still dressed in his white and brown attire. Although, blood drenched his entire front, and his eyes had a wild look to them. His neck was torn open and bone was visible, the tissue ripped away. His eyes were bloodshot too. Without hesitation, he launched himself at Mrs. Higurashi. She blocked with the knife, and grappled with him to the floor, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn't go after her precious children. She made eye contact with Kagome as her own father tried to kill her, snapping his jaws and clawing at her, ripping apart her cooking apron as blood was dripped onto her face.

"Let's go Sota!" Kagome grabbed her brother's hand, dislodging him from her leg, and pulled him after her. Gramps's grunts and inhumane howls were heard as Mrs. Higurashi fought to fend him off. Kagome led Sota straight to her room, and began throwing things into the bag. Clothes and some spare snacks... And she stopped when a portrait caught her eye. She picked it up and new tears were brought to her eyes. Her father was in this portrait. It was a family photo. They all stood underneath the God Tree on a beautiful summer day. The summer before he died. She stuffed the photo into her bag, realizing time was not on her side. She snagged the Sacred Jewel shards and put them inside too. She dashed to the window and unlocked it, Sota a frozen statue at her side. And then..

There was pounding. Of feet against the stairs. Panicking, she put the bag on the roof first and went out herself. She reached for Sota, and the door burst open at the exact same moment, feral noises heard as the wood splintered. Sota shrieked, and the zombies who were once Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps limped to them. Kagome refused to look at her mother, she would not... She couldn't... This zombie was not her mother. No way! A strangled cry of pain sounded from Sota, and Kagome gasped. Gramps had Sota in a headlock, ready to bite into him. Kagome's eyes widened and she instinctively kicked out at the mutant beings, causing their grip on Sota to loosen. Sota leapt towards her and made it out the window before Kagome closed it again. "Sota! Go down the tree!" she commanded, holding the window shut, praying that it wouldn't shatter. Sota, being the small boy he is, stood dumbfounded a few moments before obeying, gripping the trunk and sliding down, wincing. Kagome leaned over the roof and made sure he was safe before releasing her grip on the window.

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she slid down the tree too, and ran towards the well, along with Sota. Once again, the now-familiar sound of glass shattering met her ears, and she ran faster, tears running down her face. Sota was crying too. They made it to the shrine! The zombies were on the ground now, sprawled out before convulsing and leaping up, sniffing for them. Kagome opened the shrine doors rather loudly, and the zombies began to dash for them. No! They can't go to the Feudal Era! She closed the wooden doors again and glanced back. Her family was halfway across the yard, and closing in fast. Praying Sota would be allowed through the well, Kagome grabbed his hand once again, and jumped, not letting go.

The familiar blue light surrounded them and Kagome began to cry more freely. From relief her brother wouldn't be left behind... And from sadness...

To be continued...

A/N: Ah geez.. Another short chappie.. Sowwy.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 3: Confusion and Despair, Along With Memories**

The familiar blue light brought such relief. Like a weight had been lightened, but not entirely lifted. The shimmering expanse wrapped around the two humans, warping them through time. Kagome looked in every direction, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as if expecting one to leap out and begin eating her and her brother. Even though she was certain the zombies wouldn't be able to cross without the powers of the Sacred Jewel Shards, her paranoia stuck with her like bees to honey. Sota, staring straight ahead, tightened his hold on her fingers, his face white and scrunched in pain. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, and when she spoke, she stuttered, "D-Did the t-tree scratch you?" She waited a few seconds in silence as the two humans landed on the sandy ground of the past well. If he had been bitten it would be all over. All connections to her family would be severed.

"I'm okay." Sota reassured his worried big sister. It was weird though. The tree wasn't sharp with jagged edges of bark, rather it was smooth and easy to slide down. Kind of like a pole. Well, not really. You get the idea. So why...? Kagome jumped with fear as chirping birds sounded above (They were being really loud), along with the swishing of the trees. The air smelled stale down in the well, like old wood, but it must be nice to inhale that fresh air above. A very significant difference from the wails of sirens and inhumane sounds that the zombies made as they turned people into their kind, lusting for blood with jaws snapping. The atmosphere wasn't very pleasant now. What was going on in Tokyo now? Those buggers were really fast... Some run on all fours and some run on two legs. How much of the world had become diseased by now? Or, better question... When can she and her little brother go back? But... Did they want to go back? Ruined buildings; fires roaring everywhere; having to glance constantly over your back for fear of being attacked? Kagome shuddered.

"Oi! Wench!" A very irritated baritone voice sounded above, and the teenage girl looked up. Chocolate clashed with amber as she met Inuyasha's eyes. He was here? Oh, right, probably to lecture her about being late. Couldn't he be a little nicer about it though? Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as two tears trailed from her eyes, going down the track that the other tears had made. Something was wrong here.

"Sis..." Sota groaned at Kagome's side and fell to his knees. Immediately his older sister panicked, "Sota?!"

"Sota?" The half-demon above them paused a moment before adding, with a thoughtful look on his face, "Isn't that your kid brother? Why the hell did you bring him?" Oh my God between her worrying for her brother, despairing about her home and family, Kagome really wanted to strangle Inuyasha.

Okay, so she knew it wasn't his fault. He had no clue whatsoever about what was going on 500 years in the future. But Kagome knew she would have to tell him eventually. A muffled response from Sota jerked her out of her thoughts, and she laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly to reassure him that she was there with him, "Are you okay?" Wow, what a dumb question. He had watched his grandpa and his own mother try to kill him. Of course he's not doing okay! And neither was she. But she had to remain strong for Sota. Her mother wanted that. 'Mama...' Kagome thought absently, 'I miss you so much.' Back in her bedroom, when she told herself not to look, she had looked anyway. It was terrible, realizing her family was trying to eat her. Or rather, turn her into a zombie. Her mother's apron had been soaked in blood, as if she had taken a bloodbath. A festering wound was at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, still foaming. Gramps's jaw had hung slack, his limbs jerking every which way. And their eyes.. Oh.. Those eyes. Gray and lifeless... Without a shred of humanity.

"Yeah, I think, but... I'm a little dizzy." Sota's voice was strained, his eyes screwed shut. He looked like he was about to throw up. Inuyasha continued to yell above them, his voice reverberating through the well. Frustrated, Kagome decided to yell at him, "Help me get my brother up! I think something's wrong!" At her request, Inuyasha dropped down, his amber eyes skeptical as he analyzed her tear stains. She refused to meet his eyes. The half-demon gripped Sota with one arm underneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. He also noticed Kagome's bulging yellow backpack. He raised his eyebrow. Sure, in their first couple adventures and maybe a few after, she had brought a lot of stuff but damn! This backpack looked ready to combust! As Kagome began climbing the vines that grew on all sides of the well to haul herself out, Inuyasha slung the bag over one shoulder and got out with one leap. He laid Sota on the lush green grass and began to examine him, "Oi, kid, you alright?" Sota's response was a muffled groan, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. "Is he in shock?" the half-demon wondered, dropping the bag on the ground.

"No... Something's wrong with him," Kagome repeated worriedly, leaning down and placing her hand against her brother's forehead. She flinched and drew back immediately, as if she had been burned. In a way, she had. "He's burning up.." she murmured. Inuyasha's ears perked. He could smell something on the kid, but.. It was weird. Not like anything he had smelled before. "Should we get him to Kaede's?" he knew the answer to that.

"Yes.." The teenage girl nodded dully, going over to her backpack and putting it on her shoulders. She began to walk, and then looked back at him with sad brown eyes, "Carry him please?" And he nodded dumbly. She knew she wouldn't be able to lug him all the way back herself. Not with her mental condition. She felt like she would break down any moment, God forbid. She was sad, and it wasn't because of Inuyasha. He needed answers. Now. "Kagome, what the hell happened?" he began to walk after her, carrying her brother as he did before. The girl slowed her steps and choked back an angry reply, "I... I can't tell you now. I'll tell you later, okay?" Inuyasha begrudgingly accepted her answer and jogged to catch up to her. Her scent was laced with sadness - No, that wasn't a strong enough word. Laced with despair, and terror.

**A few minutes later, at Kaede's Hut**

Inuyasha entered first with Sota, and immediately was bombarded with questions as Kagome entered soon after.

"Who is that?"

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Why are you crying?"

When Kagome looked up to meet all their eyes, they all froze. The only sound was the fire flickering in it's little spot in the middle of the hut. Shippo leapt towards her and she caught him, snuggling into his fox fur and beginning to allow crystallized tears of pain to sink into his fur. Shippo hugged her back as fiercely as he could with his little arms. She sunk to the floor with the fox demon in her arms, and then Sango walked over to her, pulling her into a sisterly hug. "Kagome, what's the matter?" she whispered. Inuyasha set Sota down on one of the small futons* and sat down cross-legged near him. Miroku eyed him skeptically, and Kilala remained silent. But Kagome didn't answer. How was she going to explain that her time had been overrun by zombies... And that her family - All except Sota, turned into one too?

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, keeping an eye on the distraught girl. Sango leaned away from Kagome, "She went to tend to some villagers. She should be back soon," and then she glanced at the feverish boy on the futon, "Who is that?" They'd never met Sota, besides Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath, eyeing her brother with sympathy. "He's my brother." she said slowly, as if it took all her strength to say it. Miroku's eyes widened with interest, "How'd he get through the well?"

"It's not like I would leave the Jewel Shards with them," Kagome said quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I didn't know whether or not they could get through, so I brought them in case..." she trailed off. Sango gently took her shoulders. "What happened, Kagome?" The girl opened her mouth to reply, but the half-demon beat her to it, "I already asked her that! And she won't say anything." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. He glanced at Kagome, expecting a smart remark back, but the girl merely dropped her head, her shoulders trembling. "I don't know how to explain."

"Explain what, child?" An older voice entered and Kaede came in, moving the hanging straw door aside. Kagome immediately got up, her eyes wide and panicky as she stumbled a step towards the old woman, "Kaede! You have to help my brother!" she pointed to the feeble form of her brother, and Kaede moved past her to lean next to Sota. "What's wrong with him?" she asked tentatively.

"He smells different," Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. Kagome whipped around to him, "D-Different?" she stuttered. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. I smell blood but-" he was cut off as Kagome gasped and put a hand to her mouth, mumbling under her breath. If you heard her, you could faintly hear 'No no no no no' being murmured in a mantra. She ran over to Sota, careful not to knock over Kaede. "Sota," she whispered, moving some stray hairs from his face. He was perspiring terribly, his chest barely moving and his breaths choppy. He opened his eyes slowly (They had closed at some point in time) and smiled weakly. "Hi, Sis." His voice was laced with a indescribable pain.

"Sota! Please..." Kagome leaned in close to her brother, searching his face, "Tell me you weren't bitten!" and then she forcefully grabbed his shoulders, shaking them with every word, "Tell me! Tell me it's going to be okay!" She began to cry again, and everyone looked on with confusion and concern. Bitten? What was she rambling about?

"Sis..." Sota began apologetically, his voice soft as silk, but Kagome shook her head, her eyes reflecting her pain and sadness, "Tell me you were not bitten! Tell me you're going to stay here! Stay with me, Sota!" she yelled uselessly. Sota stared at her through half-lidded eyes, raising a frail hand and resting it on her cheek. "Kagome.." She froze. He never really used her name. It was always 'Sis' or 'Sister', never her real name... The truth stared her in the face. And it hurt. "No.. No.." she brought one of her hands to her face and dragged them down it, mindful of Sota's palm, some salty wetness falling from her eyes and landing on Sota's cheek. "Sota.. Where.." she paused, trying to remain strong, but obviously it was really hard. Her heart was shattering inside, the pieces scattered through her body. He was her brother! He was the last bit of family she had! And now... "Where were you bitten..?" she forced herself to ask.

"The back of my shoulder.." he replied shallowly, his own eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry Sis. But while... I was in the headlock... Mama..." he didn't need to say anymore. Kagome fisted her hands and pounded them against the wooden floor, startling everyone. "It's not fair!" she screamed. Sango moved forward, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Inuyasha watched her reactions with worry, and like the others, confusion. She never reacted violently to a situation unless it was to slay a demon. Shippo crawled close to the sad girl and curled against her legs. She trembled violently. She was a fragile being; and pretty soon she was going to be dropped and shattered. 'I should've been paying attention!' she lectured herself in her mind, 'Because I thought of something else during the incident, I didn't see Mama bite Sota before I kicked her and Gramps! Now.. Sota...!' He was going to turn. He was going to turn. Oh my God... But.. She had to see...

"Sis.. What are.. You doing?" Parts of Sota's words cut off and sounded alien to her ears, but Kagome pulled down his collar to look at his shoulder, and lightly pushed him up. There it was; evidence that her brother was going to be a sadistic blood-lusting zombie... The wound had an ugly tint of yellow to it, and it was still foaming. The tissue was ripped away from the wound and a little blood oozed out of it. It wasn't a large wound, granted, but some blood had leaked through his shirt. All her friends recoiled from the sight. How could she not see that?! How could she not see that her brother had been bitten in her moment of carelessness?! It should be her! "It should be me!" she voiced aloud, eyes closed tight. She felt the hand on her face lower to her knee, and Sota looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Sis.. I'm s-scared." he stammered. Kagome nodded at him, and put her hand on his. "I'm here with you, Sota. It'll be okay." She was lying. And apparently Sota knew it. But he didn't say anything. He knew that his sister would only feel more guilty about not being there for him, but he didn't blame her.

"Kagome..?" Shippo asked nervously, and the said teenage girl looked down at him, "What is it, Shippo?" She knew he was going to ask what was wrong. She looked up at the ceiling of the hut. "Wait until he's gone before you speak to me.." she commanded gently, but everyone could hear the thickly veiled emotions in her tone. There was no cure... She was going to lose Sota in mere minutes. Here's a question though... Why hasn't he turned yet? Mama was barely in battle with Gramps for five minutes before they were pounding up the stairs, and Sota's been here for... A half hour? An hour? It didn't matter.. At least... At least he was still himself.

"Sis... Are you going..." Sota swallowed, "to kill me?" His own sister killing him? Do zombies even have coherent minds after their turned? Feeling? Both emotionally and physically? Those monsters in Tokyo sure didn't seem alive. Hopefully, he wouldn't even be himself anymore before his sister killed him. Would she though..? Yeah, she's slain demons, but that's not a human. Could she really kill a human, let alone, her own brother? Her flesh and blood? He searched her face, her body frozen with shock, and her lips slightly parted. The darkness creeping in on his vision was spreading, and he needed her to answer. "Sis.. I don't... Have..." he winced as the wound began to throb even more painfully than before, causing him to writhe on the futon, "Not.. Much.. Time.." he ground out between breaths. Kagome flinched. She could do nothing. Nothing as her brother convulsed in pain on the futon, his legs kicking out and hands clutching at the shoulder that was bitten. She had to kill him? But... That's asking for a damn lot. "Sota..." even though he was thrashing wildly, he stared up at her through hazes of pain, memorizing the shape of her face and the color of her eyes.

"I could never kill my own brother.." Kagome murmured thickly, reaching for his hand again and gripping it like a lifeline. "Please, Sota," she begged once again, "Don't leave me. Mama told me to get you to safety. I did, but I also know she wanted me to be with you. To protect you... So please..." By this time, the group had gathered near the two siblings, puzzled but curious as to why Kagome would have to kill this little boy. Maybe Inuyasha had a slightly better understanding realizing that the scent on the kid wasn't normal, but all that said was something wasn't right with the kid.

"I... I can't... Sis... It hurts..." Sota let out a strangled cry of agony. "It hurts too much!" It was almost time to say goodbye. Kagome grabbed her brother from his place on the futon and cradled him to her chest, the side of his face against her breast. "Please Sota.. Fight it... I'll be alone.." she struggled to get the words out, and by this time Sota had fallen limp. The boy was breathing very softly, and he managed to get out a few words, "I can't... Kagome..." the blackness had nearly covered everything, "I love you Sis, and I'm.." visions of snapping jaws and tearing claws with blood dripping from both began to invade his mind, and so softly she had to strain to hear it, Kagome heard, "I'm sorry." With that, his last trace of good will and clear thought drained away.

And then his heart stopped. Kagome let loose a wail, and began rocking Sota in her arms, afraid to let him go, but knowing she had to soon or else she would lose her life. Everyone looked on in shocked silence. They were still confused, and rightly so. Something really bad must've happened in the future. Kagome usually was a strong, spirited girl. Not this torn, empty shell. She was always the one to reassure the group everything would be okay; the one to make sure everything was okay. She laid her brother once again on the futon, standing up and grabbing her bow and arrow. Immediately everyone placed their hands on their weapons, waiting for something to attack her, but she looked at them, tears trailing down her porcelain face, and they relaxed. Slightly. Not much. The small body on the futon began to convulse, head jerking and limbs thrashing, and made guttural noises. It's skin darkened to a sickly gray, and the fingers became extremely skinny. It got up, and focused it's gray eyes onto Kagome, snapping it's jaws. This wasn't Sota... Not anymore. Inuyasha got to one knee and glared at the creature, his hand on the handle of Tetsusaiga, but Miroku held him back with his yellow staff.

"I'm so sorry, brother." Kagome slowly drew her bow and notched an arrow, breathing hard and trying to align the shaft with her target. Time slowed down as her former brother leapt at her, intent on biting her and passing on the disease. As she stared at him, really stared at him, visions flashed inside her head, a continuing montage that left her weak in the knees. Why now? Those images... Were of her happiest times with her brother, mother, and grandfather. Her brother's smile as he waited for her to go to school. Her grandfather's scolding as he lectured her about important artifacts that she gave to Buyo (Like on her fifteenth birthday, the hand of the water imp.). And her mother's embraces. They were so warm, filled with love and hope. The next person who entered her mind caused her to bite back a sob; it was her father. Though her eyes did blur for a split second.

Her father was a kind person. He was the one who always made sure his little girl was happy and safe. How old was Sota when he died? Was he even born? So much time had passed that Kagome forgot what he looked like. His eyes, his hair, his musky scent, it was all forgotten... And she hated that she couldn't remember. She had told her father too; that she would protect Sota. He was bullied in school a lot; because at some point in time he needed braces. Or when Father's Day arrived. She had been waiting for him behind one of the shrine's red poles when it happened.

_"I'm going to get my dad a cool new golfing set!" one of his friends, Sotaru, exclaimed proudly. Not wanting to be outdone, another friend, uh.. Riku, scoffed, "Yeah well I'm getting my dad a new car!"_

_"A new car?" Sotaru looked at him like he had two heads. In his defense, Riku did a very Inuyasha-like pose and folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah, it's a present from my mom and I."Apparently Sotaru saw a flaw, "Your mom can't help!" he protested, and an argument began. Sota kept walking by his friends, hands gripped onto his straps of his backpack, and didn't say anything. He wasn't old enough to understand what happened to their dad, but he knew that he wouldn't see Dad ever again. Riku poked him in the ribs, eliciting an irritated "Hey!" from the boy. "Sota! What are you going to get your dad?"_

_"A flower." Sota responded dully. Yes, a flower. But not any flower. One of his dad's favorites, the white rose. Even though his dad wasn't here anymore, maybe he could lay it on the tombstone and -_

_"A flower?!" Sotaru began laughing. And after a second, Riku joined in, "Is your dad gay?" First, where did they learn that horrible word? By this time they had made their way to the Shrine, and Sota was about to walk up the steps. He wanted to cry. And he wanted to punch his so-called 'friends'. They didn't know he didn't have a dad anymore, but they didn't have to act like Sota wasn't sensitive. A shadow blocked his way and he looked up into the burning gaze of his older sister, Kagome. (Who at the time was still pretty small.)She placed her hands on her hips and strode right up to the boys, "What is wrong with you two?!" she growled fiercely, and Sotaru and Riku glared back at her, as if they did nothing wrong. Arrogant little.._

_"Our dad is dead, you jerks! So if Sota wants to get him a flower, let him get a flower!" she screamed before turning around, grabbing Sota's arm and going up the stone stairs. Sota looked back at his friends, and they stood dumbfounded before mouthing a silent "I'm sorry." his way. They were truly guilty teasing Souta about his deceased father. And embarrassed his sister caught them. Sota smiled and waved at them in reassurance._

_The next day, Sota put the flower on his father's tombstone, and he reminisced all the good times he had with Dad. Kagome came up to him, and put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "He told me to protect you." she whispered softly, tears in her brown eyes. Sota nodded, "I know you'll do a good job." _ It seems she would've succeeded too, but Sota wasn't Sota anymore. Now he was a crazy creature that was leaping at her this very moment. But before he got close enough she shot him straight in the forehead, and watched with a sickening feeling as 'Sota' fell back towards the ground, whining in pain. After a few seconds of uncontrollable movements, the blood seeped from the wound and stained the wooden floor, and the zombie died, the arrow sticking out like a banner from the head, but still jerking a few times before falling still, never to move again. Kagome dropped the bow, her hands trembling. "I killed him.. I killed Sota.." she sunk to her knees, but did not cry. She had cried too much in the last few hours. But was it really Sota? Even though it was his body, was it his mind? Did he still have the memories that her brother have? Now she felt broken, eyes staring listlessly at the ground. Sango broke away from Miroku and ran to her. "Kagome!" the former schoolgirl looked up dully and accepted the hug from Sango. This looked like a scene from a cheesy zombie romance... But it sure as hell didn't feel like that.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing a clawed finger at the dead body. It was now or never. But Kagome didn't even have the strength to stand. How was she going to tell the story? Maybe in a few minutes... But no, Inuyasha has to be so persistent. "Dammit Kagome, tell me what the hell happened!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango scolded him, and glared at the half-demon. Inuyasha, in turn, turned away with a 'Feh!'. Still, Kagome felt she should tell them, "It's okay. I'll tell you." her voice was dull and emotionless as she scooted away from the dead body and clasped her hands together. "A few hours ago, I went to go see a movie, called World War Z." Before she could continue, Miroku spoke up, "What's a movie?"

"Nevermind about that. But after I saw World War Z, we went to one of my favorite eating places-"

"Did it have ramen?" Inuyasha eyed her curiously. Kagome threw up her hands, frustration building, "If you keep interrupting I'm not going to tell you!" Finally, the group remained silent. "When we were eating, we heard very loud noises. Kind of like... The buzzing of a bee, but so loud you can't hear anything else over it. It was from helicopters, and helicopters are an invention in my time that lets you fly. But it was unusual. We never see helicopters in Tokyo. We thought nothing of it until men crashed into the restaurant and began screaming at us, 'Get out!'" she paused a moment, letting her words sink in, "Of course we were confused. But we did as we're told, because if we want to be safe we have to listen to the military." she laughed bitterly, "I returned home, and Mama and Sota explained that there was a disease going around. Like rabies. And when I asked where Gramps was, Mama remained silent. I knew right then, that something was horribly wrong. And then..." she stopped, trying to keep calm, but the image of her crazy grandfather was haunting her, "I heard Gramps banging on the doors... The glass shattered, and I told Mama and Sota to come upstairs with me. Sota went, but my mom... She stayed behind... She..." Kagome swallowed, remembering her mother's bravery, "She took my grandfather on while Sota and I ran to my room. I grabbed that bag," she pointed at the large yellow backpack and everyone followed her gaze, nodding solemnly. "I put as much as I could in there. And then we heard pounding up the steps. They were coming for us. Mama had been bitten like Gramps, and blood drenched her cooking apron. While I got out the window and waited for Sota, Mama bit him... And I didn't even know until a little bit ago." This was so hard. Having to repeat everything that happened to her friends... "I kicked them, and they let go of Sota. We went out the window.. And slid down the tree. While the zombies that were once my family chased after us, we jumped into the well... And now.. Here we are." she finished quietly.

"What's a zombie?" Sango asked gently. Kagome sighed, running her hand through her hair, "A zombie is what we call them. They're definitely not human..."

"I'm so sorry Kagome..." Shippo gave her another hug and Kagome nodded, "Thank you Shippo..." and she glanced across the hut to Kaede. "Can we do something for my brother?" she wondered. Kaede cocked her head, "What do ye want to do, child?"

"I want to give him a proper burial.." she stared at the zombie who had taken over her small, loving brother. "Even though he's not the same, that used to be my brother..."

"Aye, we will. Kagome, what about yer time?" Kaede asked again, and Kagome sighed loudly. "I don't know." she confessed. "I can't go back yet, but.. I need to." she glanced over at her weapons on the hut's floor where she dropped them, and crawled over to her bag, unzipping a big pocket and taking out a portrait. The glass had cracked from the abuse of the backpack on the way here, but Kagome trailed her fingers on her mother and grandfather. There was no way she would let them kill innocent people. Doing this next thing terrified her, but since it was the zombies and not them, it would be easier, right? Yeah.. Even though they had their bodies... When Kagome spoke, her voice was steely, "I need to put down Mama and Gramps."

**To be continued...**

First *: The futons are the little mats with the pillow we see frequently in the episodes.

A/N: Gosh, I think I shed a few tears myself writing this. I'm glad I made it longer though. :D Er.. Maybe just a little bit. ._. My chapters might get longer just depending on what is in it. :P This Chappie may not be sappy enough, but.. I tried y'know? Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon! But listen, don't get used to this fast of chapter updates, because my Birthday is today and I may be busy doing a few things. :) Oh, and if you have suggestions on what you might want to see, let me know! :D

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013:** Tried making Sota's scene a little sadder.. Probably didn't succeed.. Meh. More small details added.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 4: They're Not The Same, They Are Not The Same!**

**A/N:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback! I am sorry I killed off Sota, but I warned you it would be a tragedy, didn't I?

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013:** I changed a few things regarding someone named 'Ryoi'. No new events added.

"Put them down?! Are you out of your mind?" Obviously, Inuyasha was the first to speak. It was clear from his tone of voice he didn't like this one bit. But Kagome ignored him, deciding it was best. It wasn't very hard, considering she had done it a bunch of times. Instead, she glanced at the zombie body once again before shuddering. She looked to Kaede slowly. Kaede stared back for a few seconds, contemplating what to do. She had never seen Kagome act this way. In all the time she has been around her, Kagome was always the optimistic one. But that look in her eyes... The elderly woman nodded, standing up with some difficulty, "Inuyasha, stop barking and carry that poor creature." she scolded. Sango and Miroku along with Kilala and Shippo got up too, intent on following them outside. Inuyasha glared at the old priestess but did as he was told and hefted the rotting body over his shoulder, watching Kagome as she flinched when bones cracked from the abuse of the frail corpse. Her brown eyes were clouded with grief. He didn't know why, but Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart as he watched her.

"Out here, child." Kaede's voice sounded and Kagome and the gang exited the hut. You'd think it would be cloudy, the harbinger of a harsh storm, but instead the sun shone brilliantly and a cool breeze passed over the village. It certainly wasn't a mourning type of atmosphere. And that was the ironic part.

Kaede continued to walk with heavy steps. She was getting pretty old for Feudal Japan ages. But she knew that this village was in good hands. They passed the wet soil of the farms into the lush woodlands opposite of The Forest of Inuyasha. Dozens of headstones were placed in areas. Although, the headstones were more like sticks shaped into a cross, or pieces of wood. Some were scribbled on with coal, but the engravings were far too faded to read, if at all possible. The gang continued to walk down the dusty path, into the village's cemetery. Only a few spots had freshly turned dirt, signaling that a life had ended. Sota would soon join them. To rest eternally beneath the soil.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, help me with this." Kaede stumbled over to some of the newest graves and withdrew shovels that had been stabbed into the dirt. Inuyasha shared a glance with Kagome and she took her brother from him, placing the body on the ground, yet refusing to look at it as she tenderly brushed stray hairs from the gray face. Sango came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Kohaku. Her dear brother was still under Naraku's control, but they would find a way to save him. Kagome's brother, however... Apparently, from what Kagome said, he couldn't be saved. But that's ridiculous! Isn't it? The demon slayer shuddered, and Kilala mewed with concern, her large red eyes curious. Smiling wistfully, Sango shook her head at the fire kitten and instead focused on the girl. Kagome gently removed Sango's hand and stood up, watching the boys as they dug Sota's final resting place. She had a blank expression. She didn't know what to feel. It was as if all her emotions has been shoved away into a dark place in her heart and soul, not allowed to appear until she deemed it necessary.

The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees when the monk and half-demon finished digging the grave. They were sweaty and tired, panting heavily. Well, Miroku was. Inuyasha on the other hand, cracked his knuckles, "Feh! Alright Old Kaede, we're done." He didn't even register the surprised look the old bat gave him at his chipper mood. He didn't need to feel sad. It wasn't his brother. But, the kid had looked up to him... Calling him a hero... The half-demon spared a look at Kagome and then quickly looked away. Her pretty brown eyes were narrowed with sadness as they locked onto her brother's zombie body. Sota had talked of zombies before too. Said something about 'The Walking Dead'... (I do not own!) Poor kid.

"Gently monk, gently." Kaede instructed Miroku. The future girl kneeled by the hole and stared in wordless agony as her brother was laid to rest. As he was lowered farther into the ground, it felt like she was being stabbed a thousand times over with white-hot stokers. It wasn't fair... He wasn't even wrapped in a white sheet or anything; just laid there. Miroku set the body down, and put his hands together to say a prayer. Once done, he crawled out of the hole and grasped the shovel once more, moving towards the dirt pile. But he was stopped, however, when Kagome moved in front of him, using her frail hands to act like a barrier. "I want.." She struggled to get words out, for they were clumping together in her throat, "I want to say goodbye." And before Miroku could protest, she sat on the ground, dangling her feet into the hole. But it almost felt like she was intruding on her brother's resting place... Like it was being tainted just by her prescence... But she stayed anyway.

"Take yer time, child." Kaede said softly before ambling away, her sandals kicking up small clouds of dust. Miroku solemnly nodded at Kagome and went to sit by Sango, who was on the other side of the cemetery. Shippo gave Kagome's leg one last hug before scampering to join them, leaving Inuyasha with the girl. He crouched down next to her, looking downward into the hole. Should he say something? He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry I was late."

What? Are you kidding? Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded with disbelief, "Your family is dead, and you're worried about being late!?" He couldn't help it, a snarl crept into his voice. Kagome flinched. He tried to calm himself, but her statement was so stupid! She wasn't late by choice; her face was going to get eaten off by zombies! Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms across his chest, looking away from her, "Keh!" And then quieter, "At least you weren't hurt.."

He didn't see it, but the girl smiled. "You were worried?"

"Feh! No!" Actually, he had been. He didn't really know what Kagome was to him; but he told her he would protect her, and he was going to do just that! Although, by saying 'no' he had thought he hurt her feelings, and flattened his ears to get ready for a sit. Instead, laughter echoed in the air next to him. She was... Laughing? Concerned, he turned to look at her, but her black bangs veiled her face as she looked at the ground, her shoulders shaking. "I know you don't mean that."

Yeah, she was right; but would he ever tell her? Uhh... No. His pride would deflate in seconds.

"Inuyasha." His ears perked when she said his name, and she lifted her head and met his eyes, "I need to go take care of Mama and Gramps." Oh hell no. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, ready to bite out a retort. Before anything could be uttered, she glared at him, "I'll say your favorite word." Damn. She had the advantage here. He huffed. She sighed in response and looked into the hole, "Help me bury him." And he did. Kagome stood and grabbed one of the shovels, and began to heave dirt into the opening in the earth. Inuyasha assisted, shoveling twice as much. In a matter of minutes, they were finished due to Inuyasha's speed, and Kagome set a large stone on top, slowly, ever so slowly. Once completed, they were both a little dirty but they didn't seem to care. The girl sat down next to the fresh grave and said a quick inaudible prayer, even to Inuyasha's keen dog ears.

And then she stood, the wind playing with her black tresses. Inuyasha glanced at her from a few feet away. He had been staring at her a lot lately. And then he smelled something. Clay, with the hint of graveyard soil... Shit. Aaaaannnddd, of course, a Soul Collector just _had_ to come into the area, stealing souls from the dead.* Kagome snapped her head around and glared at it, posing over her dead brother's grave, as if daring them to touch it. Sensing the future girl's irritation, the Soul Collectors instead turned around after grabbing a few white orbs, flying back to their master. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. What should he do? Comfort Kagome in her dire time, or go to Kikyo as he always did?

"Go." A small whisper pierced the silence.

"What?" His ears stood erect at her small statement. There was pain and bitterness in that one word, but was it because of the incident with her brother... Or just the fact he'd go see Kikyo? He knew that he hurt the girl everytime he left, but she eventually got over it. Right? Or could that hurt be massing inside her, taking over the corners of her heart? Nah, Kagome's not a whiny and prissy type of woman. Was she? (A/N: He's so dense. :3) Still, she said go...

"What are you standing there for?" Her voice sounded again, almost confused, "I'll be fine." Coming to a conclusion, Inuyasha stepped over to her, watching as she stiffened. "You sure?" Something was strange. No emotion was in her tone that time. The girl nodded absently, "Yeah." So he shrugged and turned away. "I'll be back," and with those parting words he chased after the Soul Collectors, in a direction slightly different than to the Bone Eater's Well.

Once he left, Kagome allowed a single lone tear to trickle down her cheek, and then furiously rubbing it away. She glanced around to make sure no one saw. Luckily, everyone else had left too. She sighed, and turned herself to make her way back to Kaede's hut, wiping her eyes on her white shirt sleeve to ensure no remains of tears were visible. Oh, who was she kidding. Her eyes were probably all splotchy and pink... And as she walked, she wondered about her future, education, how she would take down Mama and Gramps, if her friends were okay, what Buyo was doing, if everyone in her time were zombies... And she remembered things. Small things that were now looked upon with fondness. Precious memories. She remembered warm summer afternoons when she was seven, laying underneath the God Tree with a book in her lap. She remembered when she was eight, and her father had died from an incurable sickness. She remembered when she went to the amusement parks, got good grades in school, hugged her mother and had barely a care in the world! Now she cared. By now the sun had gone down, and night was creeping it's way from the other side of the earth, veiling the world in darkness until it was forced away by the sunlight. Eerie noises sounded in every direction that caused her to jump every now and then... But Kagome wasn't phased.

Kaede's brown hut came into view with Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff leaning against the worn wood. Her bow and arrows were inside. Yay for a conversation she doesn't want to have. But if she goes through with this, they need to know. Taking an encouraging deep breath, Kagome pushed aside the straw mat dangling at the entrance and stepped inside, eyes adjusting to the dim light inside. Everyone turned to look at her. With worry, obviously. She waved a hand at them, "I'm okay." Okay, so that was a complete lie. All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry, wishing it were just a dream, but instead she scanned the room, looking for something. Her bow leaned against the wall with her overstuffed backpack beside it, the quiver of arrows innocently laying in front of it, some arrows strewn recklessly across the wooden floor.

"I need to do something." Kagome walked over to the weapons and picked them up, facing her friends afterward, her knuckles turning white at her death grip on the handle of the bow.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo squeaked from his position on the floor. She cringed at the worry in his tone. And her buddies were looking at her expectantly. Sighing, she knew she couldn't get out of this. "I'm going back to my time."

"WHAT?!" Simultaneously, they all shouted. She covered her ears at the sheer volume, and twiddled her thumbs. Miroku pointed at her, "Where's Inuyasha? You should take him too!" At this, she deliberately turned away so that they couldn't see the hurtful tears that were forming. "He can't." Shippo smelled the tears leaking out of his adoptive mother's eyes, but said nothing.

"Why?" Sango persisted. Can't they take a hint? Frustrated, Kagome threw her hands up, "He's with Kikyo!" At once, the demon slayer leapt up, a fiery look in her eyes, "He just left you alone? That's just cruel!"

"Sango."

"Doesn't he see that you need him?" Oblivious, the brown-haired girl went on.

"Sango!"

"I should kill him." She concluded.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, catching her friend's attention. Annoyed, Sango looked at her, "What?" The future girl avoided eye contact, "I let him go."

"You WHAT?" Sango exploded. "Why would you do that?"

"Sango, maybe Kagome has a valid reason." Miroku tried to intervene, but Sango just looked at Kagome, awaiting an answer.

"Because he won't let me go back. And I need to!" The girl ran a tired had through her hair. "I need to see what's going on. And if it means Inuyasha gets to see Kikyo and do God knows what, oh well." She shrugged indifferently. Sango just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "I trust you. What do you want us to tell him?"

"Don't tell him anything. He's gonna know anyway and come after me. But I should be back by then." Kagome put a hand to her chin in thought, "Look, if I'm not back by the morning after tomorrow.." She trailed off, looking anywhere but them, brown eyes half-lidded, "Then I'm dead or a zombie." Crickets began to sound outside. "Better yet, I'll sleep here, and leave in the morning." She knew it was risky since Inuyasha would probably be back by then... But still.

**~Morning~**

As the birds began to chirp, the future girl slung her bow over her shoulder and equipped her quiver of arrows on her back. Kaede had given her an extra batch, because once the arrows make contact with zombie flesh, there is no way she's going back for it. Inuyasha still had not returned, and it was strange. What could he be doing? Naughty thoughts entered her head and she blushed lightly, with embarrassment and anger. Shaking her head, she waved goodbye to her friends before exiting the hut into the early sunlight. It was crisp, and dew sparkled on the grass. She walked away from the hut and her friends. She needed to do this. It sickened her; having to kill her family, but it must be done. But would she be able to do it? Even as her own mother is running at her, intent on passing on the disease instead of giving a hug?

As she walked past the tall trees, eyes followed her. But she was lost in her own thoughts, and didn't register it. Instead, she stared at the fragments of the Jewel around her neck she had replaced before she left. She can't lose these; they're her only connection to the past. And right now, the past is very important to her. The trees began to lessen in some areas, and Kagome found herself blinking as the sun shone into her eyes, causing her to squint so that her brown orbs wouldn't be harmed by the strong yet young morning light. She made her way into a clearing. In the center, the Bone Eater's Well stood proudly. Hefting her weapons, she slowly stepped towards it.

A rustle of clothing caused her to stiffen and spin around. The red-clad figure glared at her through angry amber eyes, "And where do you think you're going, wench?" How did he..? Wasn't he...? Defiantly, Kagome stood her ground, glaring back with just as much intensity. "I told you that I need to go back." she bit out.

"And there's no way in hell I'm letting you!" Inuyasha growled in reply. "Get your ass back here; we're going to Kaede's." She didn't move. The half-demon was getting pissed. "Damn it Kagome if what you told everyone if true, you're not going back and that's final!" He thought he could tell her what to do? Heh. That's funny. She stared icily back, "Did you leave Kikyo just to tell me that?" He remained silent, and she was surprised. A second later, he narrowed his eyes at her, "Let's go, Kagome." It was a threat. If she didn't go he would force her. But..

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her brown loafers on the ground. Inuyasha's eyebrows ticked, "What?"

"I said no." She repeated fiercely.

"And I said get your ass over here Kagome! We're not going to discuss this! Don't make me-" his rambling was cut off abruptly when Kagome muttered a word. "Sit." The purple bead and fang necklace around the half-demon's neck glowed and he plummeted face-first into the ground, muttering obscenities as he waited for the spell to wear off so he could badger the girl.

"Sit! Sit sit sit!" He continued to eat dirt as she shouted the cursed word. And then she stopped. He lifted his head after what seemed like minutes and groaned. The dumb bitch had jumped down the well...

**~With Kagome~**

"I'm sorry." Kagome sighed as the blue light engulfed her. She didn't want to do that; but she didn't want Inuyasha hurt. If he were bitten... What would Kikyo do? He loved her. So, for him to still have a chance with Kikyo, he has to stay on the other side. But knowing him, he would follow eventually. Just not right away. She _had_ warned him before that she would sit him to Kingdom Come and back if he followed. He just sat there with an adorable thinking expression on his face... But.. Yeah.

The light faded and Kagome coughed as the smell of smoke burned her lungs. She looked up; but didn't see sky, so that must mean the well house was still intact. The ash at her feet stirred. Her body didn't want to move, it was frozen. She forced herself to reach up and grab the ladder, hauling herself up. Once done, she crouched, in fear her deranged family still lurked outside. The air was silent, eerie. Kagome slowly stood and peeked out the gaps in the well house door. Nothing alive was in view, but nothing dead either. All plants had shriveled up and wilted. Her mother's garden, due to the neglect, had died too. Where was she? Can they smell humans? Kagome slowly opened the well house door, cringing at every squeaky and creaky noise it made. Noise attracted the zombies. She bent her knees a little and began to maneuver across the yard. The house stood proud in front of her, although windows were shattered and big holes broke through the walls. Glancing around constantly, Kagome heard a twig snap nearby. She jumped, her arrows clacking together quietly. Sweating a little, she notched an arrow and spun in a circle, looking for anything that would come out and eat her. Instead, more silence. Gulping, the girl turned towards her house.

Keeping as quiet as humanely possible, the girl sneaked up the few steps and into the back entrance, as the door was gone. Glass was scattered everywhere. The couch in the living room was overturned on top of the television, lamps were broken on the floor. In the kitchen the table had been ripped to shreds. Cabinets had been torn off the hinges with claw marks decorating them. Dishes were strewn across the floor. Ahead, the railing on the stairs was twisted and broken, and some of the stairs were missing. The curtains lifted as a breeze passed through the house.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. One step. Slowly, slowly. She thought she heard multiple noises in multiple directions, but dismissed it immediately. Her palms were sweaty and clammy, her hair sticking to her neck and face. The bow quivered in her grip, and she walked into the living room, failing to see a big pile of glass in front of her. A big crunch resounded through the small house. Kagome stood still as a statue, breathing erratically. Convinced there was no one in the house, she turned, ready to look elsewhere-

And Mama pounced at her. Screeching in terror, Kagome flailed as she tripped on the overturned couch, her back thudding against the glass, causing some trails of blood. Mama's snapping jaws were mere inches from her face, eyes narrowed with a wild look. Kagome held her back with her bow, and flinched with pain everytime Mama's claws made contact with her skin.*_ 'They're not the same.. They are not the same! You can kill her!'_ But she couldn't. She didn't know why, but something prevented her from killing her mother. Releasing a strangled cry, Kagome pushed back with all her might and Mama went flying into the kitchen. Panicking, Kagome looked frantically for a room to hide. And then it clicked. _The shed!_ Yes! The shed had a metal door along with a metal inside! Outside it was wood, but don't be deceived. Now, how to get there...

"GRAAARAHH!" Mama ran/quickly limped over to Kagome again, and the future girl held out the bow again, cursing herself for not getting up. Mama leapt over her head and attempted to slash at her. Kagome expertly hit Mama square across the face and then swiftly got up, making a dash for it. Mama was faster. She grabbed one of Kagome's legs, and the girl felt the breath of hot air on her legs. "NO!" Scared, Kagome kicked the zombie, causing the claws to tear into her flesh. Wincing, the raven-haired girl got up and ran again. She took great lungfuls of air, her lungs feeling like they were going to burst. A savage cry sounded behind her, and Kagome kept running in fear. She tripped and skidded across the dirt, losing a few arrows in the process. The sound was a little closer now, and Kagome got up again, before making contact with the shed's metal door, not even caring it was open. She ran inside. Just as her mother was about to stick her hand inside, Kagome shut it, releasing a strangled cry of pain from Mama. Shuddering, Kagome sank to the ground. And then she heard another noise. It was a meow.

"Meeeowww!" Buyo hissed from his position on the shelves, glaring at something in the darkness. Kagome turned her head to look, and was face-to-face with Gramps. Shrieking in utter surprise, the girl pushed him away, groaning in disgust when she felt the blood on him. Mama's pounding on the door began to sound, and Gramps outstretched his arms, mouth wide in a silent scream as he ran in for the kill. Kagome had notched an arrow in this amount of time, and launched it at her grandfather's forehead, panting hard. The arrow made contact with his neck due to her shaking and he changed course and ran into the shelves opposite of Buyo, shattering his valuables. Hands trembling, Kagome got another arrow ready, and aimed. Gramps leapt up with the skill of a gymnast, and Kagome let the arrow fly, pink streaking forward, turning away when a sickening sound echoed when the weapon made contact with Gramps's forehead. Still moaning and groaning, Gramps fell back. The purification caused his brain to begin leaking out of his head, and the girl resisted the urge to vomit. Buyo jumped down from his perch and rubbed against her legs, purring happily.

"It's just you and me Buyo..." Kagome sat down next to her pet, careful of the stained floor, and petted her calico cat. He was a bit skinnier than before. Ah, that's right. He doesn't have food. Sighing, Kagome blocked out the deranged sounds of her mother, closing her eyes in the darkness of the shed. She stopped petting Buyo, much to his annoyance, and put her hands on her head, knees to her chest. "I want Inuyasha..." She began to cry once again, "I wish he was here.." But she had sat him. And who knows when he would come for her.

She sat like that for an hour or so. Mama continuously pounded on the door. She really wanted to eat her own daughter. Gramps had begun to stink, so Kagome used her bow and pushed him to the back of the shed, shuddering at all the swishy and bubbly sounds his body made as he was moved across the floor. Now there was a big smear line of red. Okay.. So now what? Kagome's stomach rumbled, a protest and the girl sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here Buyo." The cat merely yawned and curled up next to her. But Kagome stayed awake. What if the metal somehow broke and she was devoured in her sleep. Ungh. That wouldn't be good. So, what other option was there? Starve to death in this musty place? Mama's banging had gotten softer, and Kagome sighed loudly. Inuyasha's angry face entered her head. She had pissed him off so much... And now she might die without telling him anything. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Not because he was half-demon and strong, but because he was him. But, okay he was strong. Kikyo wants him to become human and live with her. By the power of the Sacred Jewel that's possible... Kagome toyed with the Shards around her neck. Blood had been smeared across the pink fragments, turning them a deep crimson. She had to get them back somehow. It was her fault that the journey was delayed. Maybe they should just keep going without her. It all depends...

If she can ever...

Go back...

She began to nod off; sleep was calling her... But if she went to sleep... Would she be eaten? And then there was a sound outside. Mama's pounding stopped and a pained whine sounded before a slashing sound was heard and something dropped to the floor. Kagome stood hesitantly. There were muffled voices outside. Zombies can't talk.. Inuyasha? No.. There's more than one... So it must be...!

"Is there anyone in there?" Humans! Kagome's mouth partially fell open before she remembered the question, "Yeah! I'm here with my cat!"

"Is the cat bitten?" Buyo bitten? Cats get bitten too? Oh that's just wonderful.. "No!"

"We're opening the door!" The man yelled and Kagome snatched up the snoozing Buyo - Who meowed indignantly - and stood back, also grabbing her weapons. The door opened with a loud creak and dim light filtered into the shed. Kagome's eyes adjusted and she gasped. A group of five men stood at the entrance, two facing her and the other three posed for danger. They all had guns sheathed at their hips or on their backs, but a sword was carried at all times. The taller man, one with black hair and blue-green eyes, held out a hand to her. Gripping Buyo with one, she took it and stepped out of the shed. The second one, a black man with a bald head and brown eyes, much like the one she saw a few days ago, examined her carefully, "She's clean."

"My name is Shinji and this is my partner Dan, or Bulldog. He's from America." Shinji shook Kagome's hand before letting go, eyeing her bow and arrows, "You an archer?" He wore a black T-Shirt with camouflage pants, and Bulldog wore a green tanktop with khaki slacks.

"I trained in it, yes. I lived here once.." Kagome trailed off and Shinji nodded, "I have a place you can come to." He waved a hand, "Let's go." Reluctantly, Kagome followed, sparing glances back at the well house." _Oh no..._ Bulldog saw her looking back and said in a rough voice, "You can come back after we train you." Kagome cocked her head, "Train me?" She wondered. Shinji laughed, "Yeah, humans are useless these days. Gotta teach you how to defend yourself." They slowly made their way down the stone steps, ready for an attack.

"When will that be?" The girl questioned. How long was she going to be away from the Feudal Era? She had told them that if she didn't return until morning... To assume the worst. Bulldog answered for Shinji, "About a month."

"A month?!" Kagome screamed, and Shinji clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shhhh!" Too late though. Zombies overheard her little outburst and began to appear. Shinji sighed, "Shit." He then equipped his sword, staying close to Kagome, "ATTACK!" As if on cue, the zombies leapt at them. Kagome stood behind Shinji, cowering. There were too many! About half were destroyed by Bulldog as the buff man slashed their heads off. One of the other guards were tackled to the ground, avoiding the gnashing teeth. Another guard came to his rescue by slashing off the head. Kagome watched, impressed. They had it all planned out. Maybe knowing defense was a good idea. An animalistic growl sounded behind her, and Kagome panicked. Before the zombie got her, one of the guards leapt into the fray, as the zombie's teeth made contact with the bare flesh of his arm.

"Ryoi! No!" Shinji ran to the fallen soldier, but soon was pushed back as zombies swarmed Ryoi, grabbing at any piece of flesh exposed. His screams were painful to the human heart, shattering it to pieces at his agony. And then they were cut off. Shinji jerked Kagome by the arm, and the girl stood stock still. "Who was he?" Shinji glanced at her, anger burning in his gaze, "My best friend." And then she allowed herself to be pulled away, guilt gripping it's icy talons around her heart and squeezing.

His best friend? His friend had jumped in front of her? Oh... She felt like an ass. "I'm sorry." She murmured, and Shinji briefly tightened his grip, still running. They passed a few deserted alleys, and had to stop every now and then to kill zombies in their pathway. Buyo often struggled in Kagome's arms, but the girl refused to let him go. About ten minutes later, they all stopped and Kagome was confused. Ahead there was a big wall. "It's just a wall.." She voiced aloud. Bulldog laughed before knocking three times. Voices were heard as the whole wall moved and revealed a staircase that lead downwards.

"Oh. Not a wall." Dumbfounded, Kagome followed the boys into the unknown.

**~With Inuyasha~**

"Damn wench! Where is she!?" Inuyasha fumed while sitting at the Well's edge, tapping consistently. Kagome had been gone for quite a while. The sun was beginning to set once again, and he was beyond pissed off at the girl. She had sat him! Just so she could go! How could he protect her if she's always trying to get herself killed?!

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Groan. Kikyo and her Soul Collectors floated into the area, and the dead Priestess walked towards the crouched half-demon, "I ask again: What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the wench!" He irritably responded back. Kikyo sighed and sat down next to him, "Wench? You think she likes being called that?" Inuyasha remained silent. Feh, who cares if she doesn't like it?

"What is she to you?" Kikyo asked out of the blue, and focused her brown eyes on the rotting Well. "Do you love-"

"No! Hell no!" Inuyasha scoffed, glaring at the Priestess, "How could you even assume that!? Who would love an annoying brat like her?" His claws dug into the ground when she answered,

"You."

"Liar." He growled, "We've been through this before." They had. And she always brought it up! Him love Kagome? What kind of sick joke is that? Sure, he cared for the girl but that was it!

"Why do you wait for her then?" Kikyo persisted. Inuyasha threw up his hands frustratedly, "Back when I got Tetsusaiga, I promised to protect her! That was it! Now drop it!" He failed to see the knowing look on Kikyo's face. Instead he stared intently down the Well, "I'm gonna go get her."

"No, don't." Kikyo put her hand on his sleeve and stopped him. He looked down questioningly. Kikyo looked away, "Don't distress her anymore. She's not a child, she can take care of herself." With that, Kikyo stood up, "See you later, Inuyasha.." And the Priestess left with her Soul Collectors. Inuyasha sighed before putting his chin in his palm, contemplating what to do. Maybe Kikyo was right, and maybe she was wrong. Ah screw it, he'll wait.

...

...

It was nightfall, and there was no sign whatsoever for Kagome. Inuyasha began to get worried. He stood, and jumped into the Well.

**~With Kagome~**

After descending the long set of stairs, Kagome gasped. People were living down here. Sure it wasn't much, but there was food and beds and...! Bulldog laughed at her expression, "We're not all zombies." He winked and Kagome truly smiled. A baby was playing with it's mother, making adorably cooing noises. Cats ran around, and Kagome let Buyo go, seeing they all had collars. Shinji patted her on the shoulder, "I'll give you a bed and we can start training when you're ready. I know you want to go back to your home." With that, he lead Kagome down to the right and then took a left after a bit, coming to a bed labelled with Doctor Who quotes messily inscribed into the wood. (A/N: Do not own! But I love.)

"Thank you." The teenager grinned and Shinji winked. "No problem." He turned to leave, but Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, a determined look on her face, "I want to start now."

A moment of reluctance. "Alright."

**To be continued...**

First *: I have no clue if Kikyo can summon dead souls from within fresh graves, but I did anyway! I was going to make her take Sota's then I was like nah..

Second*: Claws are fine! If you're bitten then you change. Scratches make no difference.

A/N: Man... A week already.. Oops. But hey I posted three chapters in one week, it might be slow from now on! I need Feedback! Criticism is appreciated and I am open to suggestions! Happy 4th! (Or 5th..) And yes, Kagome won't see Inu for a month or so. I'm gonna make her become a zombie hunter! :D Lol, maybe. Thanks for reading! Chappie 5 up.. Whenever I get to it. And yes I know these chapters are short! ;-; The Walking Dead and Doctor Who belong to their respective owners.

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013: **Sorry about my slow updates everyone... Really I am.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 5: Suiting Up**

A/N: I am a little disappointed in my writing right now.. I feel it doesn't have enough depth in it... :( So, I tried adding a little more detail... -Sigh.- Hopefully it works. Although, everyone's feedback has made me extremely happy! :) On 7/16/13 I saw Pacific Rim in IMAX 3D, so the reason this wasn't up beforehand was because I was in Atlantic City shopping for... All day... And by that time the Chapter was halfway done. Thank you for your patience and here is Chapter 5!

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013:** Bah. As I said in the above A/N, I tried adding more detail. But this one actually doesn't need much more since I made that decision. -Waves hand dismissively.-

To say Shinji was surprised was an understatement. This girl has just arrived. She had experienced traumatic events previously, being locked in a shed with her family member banging on the door like a madwoman - in a way she was -, and she just wants to get suited up for zombie killing? She wasn't supposed to think such depressing thoughts here. This place was supposed to be a safe haven. A place to relax, eat, and not worry about what was going on up above. Not worry about the crazy beings above that used to be called family. His men and himself had been passing by the girl's house when they heard the pounding on a metal door, the sound echoing. In fear that more zombies would show up due to the loud banging, Shinji had crouched low to the ground, beckoning his men to do the same. Once they were all squatting, he had explained to them about the noises ahead. Stealthily, they followed the bushes and approached Mama from behind. Bulldog equipped a dagger, and ended Mama's twisted existence...

Shinji eyed the girl in front of him cautiously, her hand still on his shoulder, lightly gripping his shirt, "You want to train, when you're still bleeding from your encounters?" He briefly glanced at the gray floor, where some of the girl's blood had fallen innocently, crimson against slate gray. Of course if she wanted to train, she could, but for now it was best if she got used to this dark and dank place..

Bleeding? What was he.. Oh. Kagome drew back her hand and lifted the back of her shirt, exposing her belly button, reaching around and tracing the blood lines that had been left as a gift from the shattered glass on the floor of her old home. A piece or two might be imbedded in her back as well... A slight throb that was steadily getting worse told her that. Withdrawing her fingers from beneath her blouse, she glimpsed the small dots of blood adorning her slender fingers. Lowering the now-crimson article of clothing, Kagome reached down, her raven tresses veiling her face from Shinji's view, and scanned her knees, sighing with relief when realizing that they were merely scratched, already scabbing over. Falling on the steps was definitely better than getting torn by glass, that much was certain. The wounds on her back were stinging a little, so she rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly, standing up, "Maybe medical treatment first?" A rosy blush was visible on her face as she averted her eyes and Shinji laughed, drawing the attention of some people around them who glanced up momentarily. He waved his hand and gestured her to follow, turning around himself, "And clothes too." Kagome looked down at herself and grimaced. Her shirt was torn to shreds, and the only thing covering her modesty was a tanktop she had luckily decided to slip on. Both were drenched in blood, turning the parts that were green a murky brown color. Either way, the tanktop was coming undone as well. Her school skirt was no better, that same hue of color, evidence that Mama's claws had bit into her skin where there were holes in the material and dried blood. So she obeyed, finally getting a good look at her temporary home. The only sources of light were small lightbulbs on the ceiling, some flickering from the constant use and some already dead. Still, it wasn't much, casting a dim glow. Better than nothing, Kagome presumed. The walls were a dark slate color, leading off to the unknown in all directions. Some of these tunnels were clustered with crowds of people, and in one corner, a mother was feeding her two small children, her eyes haggard from the lack of sleep. The cheese she fed them was gone in moments, and the two kids began to beg for more, pulling on her clothes, mouths open wide in a protest of hunger. The mother closed her eyes tight, tears leaking out of them as she put a hand to her own mouth, trying to wave them away with her unused hand.

Food shortages was apparently a common thing down here... Shinji stopped, looking at something. Kagome stopped too, noticing how her new friend's gaze darkened. Curious as to what could've put him off, she followed his gaze. Farther down the tunnel, two men began a fight over who should have the bigger half of a loaf of bread, as the younger man had divided it unevenly. The older man wearing a fleece hat, pushed the younger man onto the ground, where he skidded a little along the cement. The younger man wore a cross around his neck, and he cradled all of the bread to himself as Fleece Hat* began kicking him, yelling harsh words, "We all need to be fed here! I have a wife and children! Your wife _died_! So man up and let me feed my family!" Fleece had tears in his eyes as he continued to yell. Cross did nothing, hiding his head in his arms as Fleece continued to beat him. Eventually, Cross stood up, deflecting the next kick, the bread just peeking out of his pockets. "Man up? _Man up_? The world is ending!" He screeched, flailing his arms as he emphasized his point. His eyes were widening with unmasked terror, giving him a crazy look. Fleece stared at him disbelievingly, his breaths coming in low pants. Cross kept shouting about the end of the world and the apocalypse, until finally Fleece slugged him across the jaw, sending Cross careening into the ground. Cross sat up slowly, and put a hand to his jaw, flinching in pain as blood began to leak from his nose and mouth, "Such a violent person doesn't deserve this." he tenderly stroked the bread. Fleece let out a warcry and tackled the crazy man to the ground, punching him all the while.

"We need that bread more than you!" Throughout the encounter, many people stopped what they were doing to watch this sad display. Lack of food was causing unnecessary violence. Soon everyone would be fighting. Blood would stain the floor and the walls. Brutal words would be thrown everywhere. Chaos would ensue. Still, the torture onto Cross continued. Until finally, a woman in her thirties or forties ran ahead, pushing her way through all the gathering crowds. She was presumably Fleece's wife, and pulled Fleece away, hugging him tightly as if afraid to ever let go, "We'll be okay baby," her voice was thick and sounded close to tears, "We can manage.." Fleece allowed himself to be pulled away in the loving arms of his wife before he cast a murderous glare at Cross, spitting on him, "You're a greedy bastard!" Still, Cross did nothing, merely watching as his blood slipped onto the ground.

"Ben!" Shinji marched up to the body on the floor and gripped him harshly by the back of his shirt, "What the hell were you doing?" He snarled into Ben's face. The younger man laughed sickeningly, "We're all gonna die anyway." His arms hung limp at his sides like a deadweight. Didn't he have any hope at all?

"That isn't true!" Kagome grew furious and took a bold step forward. Ben's eyes left the man holding his clothing and roamed over the girl next to him a little too much and he smirked, "Another one of your bitches, Shinji?"

CRUNCH. Shinji's fist met with Ben's already injured jaw, eliciting an agonized cry of pain from the latter. Shinji let go of Ben, and he hit the ground with a loud noise. Ben cradled his jaw and began to roll on the ground, curling into a fetal position. "Fuck you Shinji.."

"No thanks. Let's go, Kagome." Shinji turned around stiffly and began to walk off, his boots slapping against the ground. In response Kagome spared a sympathetic look at the man. It's not his fault. He was just really hungry... Right? Although she didn't like the 'Bitch' comment... _That_ had an eyebrow ticking.

"Don't look at him like that," Shinji commanded sharply, his voice low. He had turned around just in time, and now his blue-green eyes were narrowed to slits as he glared at Ben, who still rocked on the ground. "He doesn't deserve a kind-hearted look like that." Maybe he was right. But... No. Ben was starving. Kagome once again looked at the ragdoll of a body on the cement ground, almost looking like a rock due to the color of his coat and the lack of any movement. His shirt had been lifted, bunching at his waist, after Shinji's assault, and Kagome felt waves of pity come over her as she saw the bones stretching out of his skin. This poor man was dying of starvation. Fleece had a lot of energy when beating Ben... So he must've been fed _something_. Not eating for a while makes one sluggish and disoriented, constantly listening to your stomach protest in hunger by growling.

Ben's stomach growled. Kagome backed away from Ben as if she had been burned, her eyes narrowing in sadness. She felt she couldn't look at him anymore, and began walking away with Shinji, who shared the sympathetic gesture with her.

"I know it's hard. But we've survived since the day of the attack this way." He smiled uneasily. "It gets better. Some of my men go to local bakeries and take anything that can be used," he pauses, his brow furrowed in thought, "Sometimes they come back. And sometimes.." He began walking ahead of her, locking his hands behind his back, "They don't." Kagome nodded solemnly. Of course not everyone would one back. If you're looking at one of the zombies for the first time, you don't think of the zombies you see in The Walking Dead or other zombie movies. It's more like... World War Z. This thought hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. How had she not noticed? Other than being scared out if her mind and trying to focus on surviving, how could she not see that the zombies acted just like the Zeeks in World War Z? World War Z...

But hold on. If that were the case, would Brad Pitt's method of avoiding the zombies be suicidal or actually work? Injecting everyone with a strain of terminal-but-curable illness? Kagome shivered, goosebumps dotting her arms. Shinji looked at her over his shoulder curiously, one eyebrow raised, but she was too deep in thought to answer, absentmindedly chewing on the pink flesh that was her bottom lip.

Okay, so let's say that the method works. What then? Live forever near the zombies, cowering in fear at the prospect that the 'cure' wears off sometime in the night and your face is eaten off by morning? That didn't sound too appealing... Then again, if it were to work, and humans could live peacefully with the zombies... How long would it be before everyone went insane? Kagome knew she would. Having to listen to 'Gaaahhargg..' every day of her life, everywhere she went?

Then again... There's a third option: The Feudal Era. At this thought, her Sacred Jewel shards pulsed lightly against her neck, and she lifted a hand to cradle the precious items. Mama, Gramps, and Souta.. They've all perished to their next life. As far as Kagome knew, she didn't have anymore family members in the area. Maybe she could throw caution to the wind and stay in the past.. With Inuyasha and her friends. Shippo would be delighted if she stayed. The poor fox demon grew saddened whenever she left, but always brightened when she returned with goodies for him. Sango was like her sister, and Miroku her brother, so being with them, -and hoping they get together- shouldn't be too hard. Now, Inuyasha... Well, he'd probably get together with Kikyo until the Jewel's completed.. What then? Turn into the full-blooded demon he strived to be? Could he live with tearing Kagome and the others to shreds with his own claws?

A noise sounded and immediately Kagome looked around. It was a squeaky rumble.. From her stomach.

"You hungry?" From about two feet ahead, Shinji looked back, a solemn look in his eyes, his features shadowed in the gloom. Gah! So he heard that... Well, his ears must've been really keen, since the echoes of human voices drifted to them, overlapping most sound emitted in the tunnels. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, guiltily nodding with that blush on her face, averting her chocolate eyes to look at anything but him. This time, Shinji laughed, his head thrown back. Then his moment of joy died slowly as he coldly said, "We don't have a lot of food." at this Kagome nodded, "I didn't ask for any." Shinji looked back, the icy glare replaced with confusion as he regarded her with a skeptical tone. "What?"

"I am hungry, I'll admit that," Kagome began softly, "But that doesn't mean I would take food from others." after her small declaration, silence. The silence stretched for about three minutes, and eventually all other sounds dulled to muffled voices. There was a pregnant pause and then the squealing of kids up ahead. Smiling softly, her eyes twinkling, Kagome watched a few children play around with a large red kickball. They were a little young to know exactly what was going on, but their innocence of the situation was protecting them from the harsh reality. Watching them play together gave the teenage girl a ray of hope. The ball was suddenly moving towards her, and on lightning reflexes, she kicked out her right foot, placing it on the ball and stopping it. The children shyly glanced at her from a few feet away. The smallest, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, grew bold and walked ahead of her cowering friends. Kagome kneeled down next to her and lifted the ball, "Is this yours?" she kept her voice kind and gentle.

"Yes, miss.." the little girl's lips turned upwards in a small smile, and she held out her hands for the ball expectantly. The ball was about three times her hand size. Kagome put the ball in the small hands and watched as the little girl's eyes sparkled as she cradled the ball to her chest, before she turned away, throwing a quick, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Shinji's voice called from ahead and Kagome nodded, standing and jogging to catch up. The noises of the playing children began to fade until it was just their footfalls on the cement ground, echoing eerily. The sudden lack of sound caused Kagome to think._ 'Inuyasha..'_ She wondered what he was doing now. She flinched, remembering what she had done to him. He was probably fuming and a little more than upset. What would he do when he saw that she wasn't home? Follow her? An alarm sounded in her head and her eyes widened. What if he followed her scent here? Or worse, what if he gets _bitten_? She couldn't allow that. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn't follow. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shinji suddenly took a sharp left, and Kagome followed, entering a small section of the tunnels with what looked like a small infirmary. Patients laid on blankets, some writhing... And some dead. From the disease? How many dead did that add up to? She shuddered as the agonized howls of the wounded pierced her ears, pushing away a brown worn and tattered blanket that was used as a doorway to the next section. Here, two doctors were desperately trying to save a patient that was convulsing in pain, froth at their mouth, on a wooden table. The legs were shaking dangerously, and claw marks were seen indented into the surface.

"Bandage up that wound! We can't have anymore blood loss!" The first doctor, who was a tall woman with black hair in a bun and sharp green eyes, had blood all over her hands, but was pressing down onto the wound in the patient's neck as hard as she could. She thought that by applying pressure, the wound would stop bleeding. But it didn't. Soon, her white dress was covered in the crimson substance. The second doctor was frantically retrieving supplies from plastic bins, sweat dripping from her brow. She was a pretty ginger with brown eyes. Her hair fell down to her waist, unbound, and her own white dress fluttered around her as she zipped around the small room.

"Lyra, I need those bandages!" The first doctor ground out, and Lyra appeared, setting her items down. Lyra glanced at the two new arrivals briefly before getting back to work, concentrating. The two doctors frantically attempted to save the man on the table. The first doctor opened her mouth to say something when a loud BANG! was heard as the man's brain began to leak out of the bullet hole someone had just made in his skull. Stringy pink substances along with bucketfuls of blood poured out, oozing onto the wooden table and staining the surface. The man's face was pale white as his struggling stopped, his eyes glazed as he stared upwards to the ceiling, his mouth open in a silent snarl. Everyone froze in shock. The doctors looked at Shinji and Kagome, almost angrily and disappointedly, their eyes narrowed. They thought that their two new guests had shot the man. Kagome raised her hands innocently, confused, and Shinji did as well. The doctors blinked a few times, registering that they were innocent and not seeing anything that could've hurt the man.

"I did it." a shadow moved along the wall, and footsteps were heard as Bulldog stepped out, a rifle in his left hand. His brown eyes were deadly serious as he pinned them all with a glare, "That guy was going to turn anyway. There's nothing you could've done for him," at this, the black-haired doctor stepped forward, her fists clenched, with the man's blood dripping towards the floor. She remained silent a few seconds, the only sounds of the blood hitting the floor with a sound akin to a flowing stream. Kagome stood as still as she could manage, swallowing thickly and a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. Finally, the doctor turned away with tears in her eyes, "I could've tried!" she exclaimed, placing her hands palms-down onto the wooden table, inches from the dead man. Bulldog sighed loudly, "Seira (Say-ra), I'm sorry. But it had to be done," he began to step towards her, handing the gun to Shinji. "If that man had turned and bitten you," he paused, slowly attempting to get through to her, "We would've had to close off this area. And all the medical supplies are down here." Seira began to look thoughtful, albeit still sad. Bulldog attempted to sound teasing as he added, "I don't think you could've handled it, due to your experience with guns and weapons." At this, she turned around and sent a playful glare his way. And then she nodded, appearing thoughtful, "I know... It just pains me when we lose more people to this disease..." Kagome found herself sympathizing with the woman. It did indeed hurt to think of all the innocent lives that were lost during this epidemic.

"Seira, Lyra, this is Kagome." Shinji pointed to the said girl, and Kagome raised one of her hands in greeting. Seira nodded and Lyra gave her a warming smile. Once you got a closer look, the teen noticed that the two older women had bags under their eyes. How long had they been awake tending to these people? Had they even got a break? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shinji drew the attention of Seira by stepping forwards, "Kagome here needs a new pair of clothes. And a little medical treatment for her back, it was cut by some glass." he half-heartedly gestured to where Kagome was standing, keeping his eyes trained on Seira as he spoke. In response, the doctor walked over to Kagome and lifted her shirt, analyzing the cuts, "I think there's a small bit in there, but we'll get it out, I assure you." At this, a brief look of fear crossed Kagome's face. It would most likely hurt, trying to get the shards of glass out. She didn't like pain. Pain was something she almost always saw Inuyasha in. Whether he was fighting. Or protecting. Sure, the guy could manage almost anything thrusted through his abdomen, but what then? It must bring excruciating pain. Or at least, that's what Kagome thought. _She_ certainly wouldn't be able to survive _one_ of those types of injuries. And he knew that.

Although, Inuyasha is a half-demon... Maybe the demon blood pumping through his veins gives him increased pain tolerance. Maybe he just doesn't feel it. She didn't know. Seira disappeared for a few moments before returning with some gauze and a pair of tweezers. Kagome got a sick feeling in her stomach as she watched the metal tool in the doctor's grasp, like it was gonna dart out and hurt her. Seira gave her an encouraging look before moving to her backside, lifting her raven hair and giving it to Kagome to hold, "Yes, I know this may hurt, but it will hurt even worse if it gets infected..." she trailed off. Kagome knew this. It's what always happened if you leave a wound open without tending it whatsoever. It gets infected and the pain inflicted is way worse, limiting movements and constantly hurting. She tensed as Seira began lifting her tattered blouse. The doctor silently came to a conclusion as she let go and the shirt fell back down. Kagome didn't have time to ask before a bright light shone onto her back, reflecting through the room. She watched her shadow, mimicking all her moves. Shinji shielded his eyes from the glare and Bulldog merely squinted through it. Their eyes momentarily adjusted and Shinji moved into Kagome's view, "You're gonna be fine, alright cupcake?" Pfft, oh yeah completely fine. Wait.. _cupcake_? Kagome shot him a confused look at the nickname and then lowered her chocolate eyes to the gray floor, attempting to relax. It wasn't really working. Especially when she felt Seira's cool fingers pressing along the stretch of skin above the injury, but not quite touching it. Her icy touch was bringing an enjoyable feeling that spread throughout most of Kagome's body. She sighed in content, her eyelids sliding closed and her lashes resting on her cheek, her bunched muscles uncoiling in relaxation.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Seira murmured in a comforting voice as she slowly moved her fingers up and down Kagome's back, this time just briefly over her wounds. It was enough for the patient to stiffen, letting out fast breaths. But the girl concentrated hard, waiting for when the pain would shoot to an unbearable level. It did this at the middle and she winced, gripping the edges of the table until her knuckles turned white. It felt like knives were being thrusted through that spot in her back, stabbing relentlessly until it dulled to a throb when not being probed. "There." Kagome responded thickly, tears threatening to fall from her closed eyes. Instead, she let out another ragged sigh and awaited for Seira to begin taking the shards of glass out.

"It will be over soon," Seira said softly before gripping the tweezers, "You'll be glad when it's over, I'm sure." And then she gently poked at the injury, spreading the skin out and causing Kagome to cry out. Seira thought nothing of it and continued to gently continue her expedition on Kagome's injured back. "Swab it." She instructed and Lyra appeared from a lone corner carrying a cotton swab. She lightly dabbed the spot, soaking the fuzzy material in blood, drenching it red. And then she moved away, awaiting for Seira to call her again. Kagome stiffened as the tweezers' cold metal brushed against her skin and tissue. There was rustling as Seira got into a more comfortable position, her eyes flashing, "I think I found it. Kagome, it's almost over." she murmured comfortingly. The teenager nodded slowly, grinding her teeth and preparing for the pain that would soon wrack her body. Surprisingly though, Seira took great care in handling the tweezers, getting a firm grip on the shard of glass peeking out of Kagome's back.

"Swab it once again, Lyra!" The ginger appeared once again, doing as she was told and then scurrying away, casting an encouraging look Kagome's way. Shinji and Bulldog amused themselves with some arm-wrestling, but before the big take-the-shard-of-glass-out-of-your-body, Shinji looked back and smiled, nodding slightly and then laughing at a comment Bulldog had made.

"Are you ready?" Seira muttered into the girl's ear. Ready? Who would be? She shook her head, but forced her shaking arms to relax, "No, but go ahead." Seira chuckled, and then began a countdown, "3..." she posed herself to get ready to fling out the glass. "2," Kagome was caught completely off-guard as searing pain like fire spread over her back, causing her to scream bloody murder. Seira held the glass with the tweezers, blood decorating it. "Got it." she smiled, and Kagome did a half-smile, as her back was throbbing. The doctor stepped away to a nearby sink and began washing off her tools and her hands. "Lyra will bandage you up." At her request, Lyra was at Kagome's side, with bandages in her hands. Green eyes sparkling, Lyra lifted both of Kagome's arms up and then began the processing of bandaging her. The blood from before had been trickling down her back and tickling it, but now it was trapped against her flesh. The pain was dulling, and Kagome smiled.

"What about clothing?" Shinji placed an arm around Kagome's waist and grinned at Seira, raising a bushy eyebrow. Kagome blushed, but stared attentively at the doctor. Although, Seira put her hands up and then waved to Lyra, who was busy putting supplies away, "If you want clothes, talk to her." With a smile, Seira disappeared behind the tattered blanket door.

"Clothes, eh? I think we might have something for you. Although, it might be a bit big," Lyra scrutinized Kagome's flat stomach and judged how big the clothes would be on her through that. Excitedly, she clapped her hands, a bounce in her step. "Follow me please!" Blinking a few times, surprised at the doctor's sudden giddiness, Kagome trailed after her, giving a slight wave to Shinji. Turns out, behind the infirmary was_ another_ room filled with clothes. Granted, they looked raggedy and a little more than dirty, but they weren't _bloody_. The stickiness of the crimson substance was plastered to her body, making it increasingly uncomfortable. As this notion passed through her mind, she watched as Lyra crouched down and began shuffling through a large pile. The heap had been just thrown together, it looked like. A scent permeated the air. It wasn't a pleasant smell either.

"Alright, I know that you'll probably want to wear your own clothes after you hear this..." The woman fishing around in the tattered rags that were clothes briefly looked up, an apologetic look in her eyes. What was she so sorry about? They were clothes to change into. Not bloody, and maybe a little ripped, but still able to cover her... Wait a minute. A horrible smell, mounds of clothes, the apologetic look? It all clicked in Kagome's mind. Oh my God... "Dead people wore those!" she exclaimed, a horrified tone entering her voice and her eyes widening. Lyra looked away, scratching her scalp absentmindedly, "Yeah... I thought you'd have figure it out by now..." she trailed off, stopping her search in the pile, "What do you plan to do?" Kagome wanted to vomit. The bile rose in her throat but she forced it back down. She shuddered at the thought of wearing those clothes... But she didn't want to stay in her bloodied rags either... Her face scrunched up, disgusted at the thought of even_ touching_ the material... But.. Ugh. _'I'll have to be brave.'_ she decided quickly, even though the very image was giving her a nauseous feeling. "I'll wear it.." she grumbled. Lyra let out a quick breath in relief. "If it's any help, none of the blood from the head wounds touched the clothes." Oh great. That's a great picture in her head now. Thanks, Lyra! Meh... It was going to be a long day... Still grimacing, Kagome opened her hands. "Let's do this before I change my mind." she said in a deathly serious voice. It was obvious Lyra was trying not to laugh, as she did a funny face. But the woman placed the articles of clothing into Kagome's outstretched hands and turned away, "If you're comfortable out here, you can change there."

It was just them inside the room. Kagome sighed loudly and began to lift her shirt over her head. The shirt brushed against her new bandages, but slipped off with ease. As well did the tanktop. The Sacred Jewel Shards shifted slightly. Only in her white bra, Kagome glared at all the bloodstains staining her inner clothing. Well, the bra was now white and crimson. Brown eyes narrowing, Kagome sifted through her new pile of clothes and withdrew a light cyan-colored T-Shirt that would fit her snugly, even though parts of the sleeves were chopped off and the collar was shredded. She slipped it on without much effort and looked at her skirt, grimacing. Shrugging after a moment, she took off her brown loafers, briefly noticing their battered condition, and pushed down her skirt, suddenly feeling subconscious. As the crimson material slid off her legs, she grabbed the next pair of pants in the pile: Tight-fitting jeans that were made of a stretchy pajama-like material. What were they.. Pajama Jeans? (Don't own.) She had wanted them for a birthday present a while back.. These ones were in a fairly nice condition, just having a few scratch marks.

"You done?" Lyra was staring at her intently, and Kagome nodded, holding her old clothes. Without breaking eye contact, Lyra jerked her head forwards, "Leave them there." And she did. Walking out of the room with Kagome in tow, the ginger held out her hands, "There ya go, Shinji!" And then Kagome met gazes with Shinji. His jaw was dropped and it caused her to blush. Then he composed himself and strode up to her, smirking. He clamped one of his hands on her shoulder, green eyes clashing with brown, "You're ready."

**To be continued...**

First*: Fleece Hat/Fleece and Cross were just nicknames so I wouldn't have to use 'man'... And Ben IS Cross. :)

A/N: Chapter 6 is in progress, I assure you! Kagome will learn how to use a gun! :O Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please give me feedback! What did you like? What didn't you like? Gah... Oooh. I think Shinji has the hots for Kags.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Zombie Irony~**

**Chapter 6: Affections and Events**

A/N: Important note at the end. :) If you value this authoress, please read it. -Watches everyone leave.- I'm not valuable? ;-; Okay then... On with ZI!

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013:** About my note... ^

~With Inuyasha~

_'Damn wench,'_ With a great leap the silver-haired half-demon jumped out of the Well in Kagome's time, barely batting an eyelash due to his half-demon strength. Kagome was really going to get an earful when he was finished with her! He said no, and apparently she must've been utterly retarded or just very arrogant. The smell of 'zom-bees' had been lingering on her clothing and it made Inuyasha's skin crawl at how foul it was. It smelled horrible. Something so nasty that no words would be able to describe it. He wanted her to stay so that he could look over at her and be assured she wouldn't end up like her brother! The thought of the little squirt had an unfamiliar feeling rush through him. But nooooo, as usual Kagome has to get into as much danger as possible! The smell of ash stained the air, and there was a gray hazy fog littering the area around Kagome's house. Guttural echoes came from every direction, and on instinct Inuyasha laid his hand on Tetsusaiga, golden eyes narrowed and ears twitching at every sound, his body tensing. A slight breeze shifted his clothing and caused the God Tree to sway, bringing the unmistakable smell of blood. It wasn't Kagome's though. Her sweet smell was stale, at least half a day old, albeit a few traces of the 'zom-bee' remained. The other smell he detected was unfamiliar due to a sickly aroma that mixed with the blood.

Even though it wasn't anyone he knew, -or so he presumed- Inuyasha felt he should check anyway, for the smell originated away from Kagome's house. Stepping lightly and carefully, Inuyasha repeatedly swiveled his head as he scanned the area -or at least what he could see-. The fog began to dissipate when the smell he was tracking got stronger, burning his nostrils. Scrunching up the said appendage, Inuyasha kept going until he was forced to put the sleeve of his haori to his nose, trying not to concentrate on the strength of the smell. According to his keen senses, the source of the foul scent was just ahead. Relying on his sight more than smell, Inuyasha spotted a clump of something on the ground, the blood and other substance pooling around it so that the form looked like an island in a sea of blood and the other yellowish greenish liquid. But as he got closer, the form taking on more distinctive looks, there was a faint scent underneath. A natural scent. It was familiar... Smelling like flowers and strawberries... Kind of like Kagome's, except hers was just a tinge different. But then, who was lying here on the ground before him? Confused, his big black brows furrowed in concentration, Inuyasha crouched near what he identified as a body. Short, brown hair with clumps of blood, a pretty yellow sundress with a white apron splayed out... An image flashed inside his mind for a brief second and he froze, his eyes widening in disbelief as a name whispered in his mind.

_'Mrs. Higurashi...'_ the name came so clearly to him that he berated himself for ever forgetting it. That's right.. This was Kagome's mother. At least... She used to be. Careful of his claws, Inuyasha tenderly reached out the hand not covering his nose and turned over Mrs. Higurashi. Although, as he did so, her head went rolling away from the body, the squelching sound making his stomach turn. Then he felt a surge of uncontrollable anger. She was _decapitated_? By who? No matter what Kagome had said, Inuyasha knew that the priestess would _never_ hurt her mother in that way. He slumped, almost sadly. He wasn't the type of guy to get all sappy and bawl out his feelings. But something about this scene made his heart clench painfully. Like when Sota was buried. He retrieved the head and turned it so that Mrs. Higurashi faced skyward. Her expression was one of hatred and pure rage, her mouth open in an everlasting snarl, so unlike the true-hearted woman he once knew... Those once beautiful caring brown eyes were now a very pale green, the used-to-be-whites now yellow. As Inuyasha withdrew his hand, he rubbed his fingers together, feeling her blood coat his hands and drip beneath his claws. Whoever did this, would pay dearly. Oh yes. The half-demon would make sure of that. Her mother and brother's death caused Kagome sadness, and he absolutely hated it when she was sad because it made him guilty. And a smaller part wanted to comfort her. A part he always ignored.

Inuyasha covered Mrs. Higurashi with a worn blanket he had retrieved from the shed, also taking note of her father's status with a shudder. Sure, the old man had tried to purify him with his fake spiritual wards, but he hadn't meant any harm. Inuyasha rather missed the way Gramps would try to erase his entire being by chanting, 'Demon be gone!' and slapping down a scroll of paper. Before leaving the area, he also covered Gramps. He respected the old man for trying to stand up to him. Now, a more pressing matter. Where was Kagome? Her scent, tinged with obvious fear, tainted the air. But outside more scents mingled with hers and then disappeared into the city of To-key-oh. He didn't know how strong these 'zom-bees' were, but judging on the fates of Mrs. H and her father, they should at least be a formidable opponent. He was itching to bash some skulls in. Although, Kagome had always warned him not to go into the city by himself. His half-demon appearance and attire made humans scared. The question was, where there any humans left? ... Pfft. Of course there were. Regretfully,even though his instincts howled at him to, Inuyasha decided not to journey into the city. If Kagome's scent had been as pure as it was, she should be safe. He would just have to trust the humans for now. And, by the ancestors, if they did _anything_ to her, Inuyasha would have some human hunting to do. Long shadows began stretching across the ground, casting ominous shapes and figures. Apparently the sun was setting, for the temperature was dropping also.

His decision made, Inuyasha went back to the Wellhouse, eyes alert for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he took in a big lungful of Kagome's smell once more before sliding open the wooden doors and jumping down into the Well, going back to his time, with thoughts of the brown-eyed girl fresh in his mind.

"Inuyasha?" A child-like voice sounded above, tinged with fear and a little hope. It was Shippo, waiting for Kagome like always. He had been expecting his Adoptive Mother to emerge instead. His emerald eyes shimmered as he looked down into the Well. Inuyasha jumped out, startling the young fox demon. At his terrified expression, the half-demon decided to tease him a little, "What's the matter Shippo?" he sneered. In response, the fox merely lowered his head sadly, staring into the Well forlornly. Noticing Shippo wasn't going to be biting the bait, Inuyasha sighed before punching his fist into the child's head. Shippo immediately reacted and began to scream at his half-demon companion, rubbing the large red bump.

"Feh." Inuyasha ignored him and began to walk back to the village. After a moment's hesitation, Shippo perched himself on his shoulders, the feud forgotten.

**~With Kagome~**

As they walked deeper into the tunnels, Kagome completely lost sense in direction. All the criss-crosses and different ways were driving her nuts. How on Earth are you supposed to navigate through these?! It was just a gigantic maze! And she was stuck in the middle! Shinji had led her down at least more than three flights of small stairs. Where were they going? Was there even a big enough spot to practice with guns? Speaking of the deadly weapons, Shinji equipped two, holding one, and another strapped onto his back for Kagome to use soon. He wasn't going to go easy on her either. This gun was as big as the rest, looking much like a rifle but with extreme firepower. (A/N: I don't know anything about guns, sorry..) The only thing different on it was a bright blue line, making it look like a rebel gun. Heheh. Rebel gun.. Wait, why was that funny? Kagome blinked rapidly. Maybe the lack of oxygen down here was making her go crazy. There was enough air to breathe, but the tunnels didn't provide much personal space either.

"When you do this, I want you to focus," Shinji began slowly and commandingly, his voice shattering the uncomfortable silence, not even bothering to look back for he knew that he had her attention. Would he be able to focus with a completely _hot_ girl shooting a gun in front of him? Er.. Probably not. He liked Kagome, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. But that faraway look in her eyes.. Did she already have someone she cherished? Shinji shrugged to himself and instead attempted to concentrate on what was about to be done. "If you miss your target, don't freak out." She nodded absently, even though he couldn't see it. Momentarily, she would be holding a gun...

A weapon that can take lives...

A weapon that started wars...

A weapon that could kill zombies.

To be honest, Kagome didn't want anything to do with the guns. However Shinji had told her that if she were to leave this place, she needed to know how to defend herself. The human population was decreasing rapidly. Zombies were everywhere across the world, according to an emergency broadcast they had received from a very old battery-powered radio.

The thought of all the lives taken caused Kagome's stomach to lurch. It wasn't fair. There had been no warning. It was just... So _sudden_. Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into Shinji when he had unexpectedly stopped.

Oh, how she blushed. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Try not to doze off again though." He grinned and then abruptly took her hand, pulling her through a dimly lit corridor. At the end was a gigantic room, big enough to be mistaken for a school gym. She gasped. "What is this place?"

"It used to be part of an underground shelter, back when there were a bunch of wars and bombing. But hey, no one's using it so it shouldn't matter." He smirked and then tugged her along to one wall, whereas opposite them were tall red targets, all dented with previous bullets. Luckily for Kagome's dignity, no one else was in the room to see her fail at shooting a gun. Speaking of the gun, Shinji released her hand and dropped the heavy-weight weapon in her palms. Then a thought occurred to her...

What about the bow and arrows?!

"I don't know about this, Shinji... I can use a bow and arrow just fine..."

He looked at her quizzically, "You mean the ones you left at your house?" Oh, right. She sighed. "Yeah.."

"If you don't have a gun, you'll be shredded the moment you step foot out there." His tone became deadly serious. "I'm not kidding when I say I will force you to train with a gun." And she believed him. Licking her lips and taking a resigned breath, Kagome hefted up the gun. It wasn't heavy, but it sure as hell wasn't as light as her bow and arrows. She closed one eye and scoped out her target, ready to shoot...

"You're holding it wrong." Shinji commented dryly. He was trying very hard not to laugh it seemed, and Kagome bristled with anger. She rearranged her hands until Shinji gave an affirmative nod. Which took like... Three tries. One finger rested carefully on the trigger as she focused on her target.

"How long is this gonna take?" Her concentration was broken as Shinji's bored voice sliced through it, complaining. Not bothering to answer him, instead she squinted at the target. She began to pull the trigger, but it just felt... So wrong. Even if it was just for practice. Her thoughts began to wander, until Shinji decided to interrupt once again, this time annoyed, "We don't have all day..."

"Give me a damn moment!" she snapped, and then her eyes widened. It wasn't like her to curse... Inuyasha was brushing off on her. She was sure of it. Sweat dribbling down her back, Kagome pulled the trigger.

And made impact with the floor seconds later.

"Hey! You okay?" The man supervising her training leaned down next to her, trying to suppress a chuckle but failing miserably. The girl beneath him glared half-heartedly at him, raising a hand to rub the bump forming on her head. What happened? She remembered pulling the trigger... Oh! The sheer force of the releasing of the bullet was so strong it had flung her backwards, causing her to hit her head on the floor. Groaning, she glanced at where she had discarded the gun, and then over at the targets. Shinji followed her gaze and began to laugh. "You're getting there..."

The bullet had hit the white walls behind the target. Or, more precisely, _above_ the target.

Kagome blushed and stood without Shinji, crossing her arms across her front. "How was I supposed to know it would throw me back?" she retorted hotly. Still seated on the floor, he shrugged. "I suppose I could've warned you first..."

"That would've been nice." she growled back before turning away from him, glaring at the wall that now had one bullet impaled in it. _Just one_. Hers. Huffing in obvious frustration, she glanced at Shinji, "Do I have to do it again?"

His reply was instant. "Yes."

She groaned.

**~Four days later~**

"Barely stumbled that time, well done!" From the sidelines, Shinji cheered her on. And it gave a weird feeling in Kagome's stomach when he praised her. But, it was a familiar feeling. One she felt for Inuyasha.. When he asked her if she was okay after being kidnapped... Wait... Was she _falling_ for Shinji? Well, it was pretty relevant... Right? He had a warm attitude, a calm demeanor, and had taken an immediate liking to her. Inuyasha was rude and insensitive, still pining after a dead Priestess. Still.. Was he worried about her? Did he care that she hadn't shown up? That if she hadn't returned to assume she was dead? ... Uncomfortable with this train of thought, Kagome retook her stance and positioned the gun. Gradually, her aim was sharpening everytime she shot the gun. That was a good thing.

"Try not to stumble like an old lady this time." Shinji jeered behind her, and Kagome glared at him playfully. His teasing was completely normal to her.. Sort of reminded her of little spats with Sota. Her heart clenched painfully at the memory of her dear little brother. And then her sadness was replaced with untameable anger. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. Neither did Mama... Or Gramps... Her shoulders slumped.

"You alright?" Shinji stepped up next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The gesture was so comforting... It reminded her of Mama... And the dam on her feelings burst. Her shoulders shaking with a loud sob, she turned and barreled into Shinji, clutching his shirt and wailing as her tears of pain and loss fell. Mama.. Gramps! They were gone! Gone! Stolen from her! And she couldn't do a damn thing about it! They.. They didn't deserve to die.. Mama was a sweet and caring woman who always comforted her children when they needed it... And Gramps... Albeit a little crazy with his beliefs... Was a good man. A good, elderly man. And now.. Now they were gone. Never to be seen again except in memories and dreams. But even then, most dreams Kagome could never remember. These past few days since her arrival she had been troubled with visions...

Agonized screaming...

Someone shouting her name...

The inhuman snarls the zombies made...

And blood.. So much blood and gore... Entrails and ligaments had lain strewn carelessly on the ground..

And it scared her. She had no idea what they meant or what they were to foretell. But it was bad. And it caused her to cry harder, soaking Shinji's shirt. The man was confused, and then his eyes narrowed to understanding as he wrapped his arms around the girl. He didn't want to know what had happened, all he knew was that she needed comfort and he was the only one there to provide it. He ran his hands through her raven tresses, marvelling at the feel of the softness as her crying died down to hiccups. And then her grip on his shirt slackened. "Thanks.."

"It's no problem." Shinji got up from the floor and lowered a hand to help her as well. She took it gratefully and then glanced reproachfully at the targets ahead of her. "I don't want to do that again today.." she murmured. Shinji nodded, "I understand. Let's go get something to eat and I'll explain a few things about the gun so that you don't keep getting propelled backwards." Together, they left the room, with the gun laying forlornly on the ground.

Oh great, again with the maze. Kagome groaned. "I don't know how you guys find your way through this place..." she sighed, staring at Shinji's back. The man's shoulders shook as he laughed. "Took us a while, I'll admit. Some people got lost... Never to return." At Kagome's horrified gasp, he shook his head, "Just kidding!" and she hit him lightly. Good-naturedly.

After about fifteen minutes of continuous walking, Kagome and Shinji passed the hall where Ben and Fleece Hat had fought over the bread. She grimaced at the memory and trained her eyes ahead. It was just another way to explain how life was so far below ground. Her and Shinji's footfalls once again became the only sound, and she found it increasingly annoying. But after a few turns they came upon more groups of people, their voices drowning out the irritating slaps of the shoes on the cement. And then, they entered where food was served. Old, barely-standing tables decorated the small space, and Kagome and Shinji settled at one.

"I'll get the food." Shinji volunteered, and got up and walked away. Food.. It sounded so appealing. She sighed and laid her head on her arms. If it could be called food. Most of it was stale... Such as half-eaten bags of chips, pieces of bread... But it was food. Gradually though, Kagome could feel herself growing slightly weaker after every day she wasn't fed three meals per day... But she wasn't about to complain. These people needed it more than her. Most of them were far too skinny.. And the saying 'Skinny as a twig' really played into that. These poor people.. All she wanted to do was help them... But she couldn't... And that's what hurt her the most. Kagome loved to help. Whether it turned out bad or good in the end, saving people gave her a sense of closure, a peace that was enjoyable...

"Here." Shinji set down a plate filled with pieces of bread, "It's all they have." Grudgingly, he took one for himself and sat down, the lines on his face increasing as he frowned. The dark circles under his eyes weren't helping either. At that moment he sighed, scrubbing his face with his unused hand, the one not holding the bread. He waved at her to begin eating, and she tentatively lifted a piece. As she brought it to her mouth, she tried not to dwell on the fact it was old and probably bad for her body.

"Shinji!" A voice cut through all conversations, worried and desperate. At once, Shinji shifted into leader mode and stood from the table, "What's the matter, Lieutenant?" He already dreaded the answer. Lately, more zombies had been finding ways into the tunnels, and apparently putting bullets between their eyes wasn't enough to faze them. The Lieutenant hesitated before leaning close enough that only Kagome and Shinji could hear, "The B Wing is taken over. They're too many, and they're coming in hordes.. Sir, we have to do something!"

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. Even underground, no one was safe. She felt sad that everyone couldn't go through the Well like her. She lowered her eyes, biting into the bread, not even noticing the taste anymore. Shinji groaned, glancing at her, "I guess we need to go take care of it."

"What? You want me to come?" Kagome stared at him as if he had grown two heads, blinking in obvious surprise. Did she hear correctly? She couldn't even handle the gun properly.. Shinji chuckled, flashing a pearly grin at her, "Yep. I wanna see what you learned. Even though the Lieutenant here says 'hordes'," he paused, "there's not many." He stood, and Kagome did too, her food forgotten.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant!" Shinji clapped the poor man on the back and he began to stiffly wander forward, away from all the curious crowds. Kagome followed, and then froze.

"What's the matter, cupcake?" Again with that nickname...

"I left my gun in the training room..." Kagome admitted guiltily, scuffing her shoe on the ground. Shinji pursed his lips in thought, and then laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll get you equipped," and then he continued to walk. Sighing, Kagome followed him. He was acting suspiciously calm for someone who had just heard that zombies were invading their safe haven. But if you looked closer, you can see the stiff posture in his shoulders and almost mechanical way he walked. His eyes bore holes into the Lieutenant's back as they traveled. Soon they went up some flights of stairs, and the girl realized they must be close to the surface. The Lieutenant and Shinji already knew this.

"What are we going to do?" Even though Shinji might not reply, Kagome decided to ask the question anyway. There was little they could do, though. Even annihilating the 'hordes' invading the tunnels and entryways, millions - maybe billions - more still roamed the Earth, staining the air with their horrible smell. The amount they would kill now would not even dent the remainders in the cities across the world. It seemed hopeless.

But they tried anyway. They tried for their world. For their families and friends. Even knowing that they could die in these battles, they tried. Kagome felt an awed sense of pride towards these underground soldiers. She smiled a bit to herself, running a hand through her black hair. And then the corners of her lips lowered into a bitter frown. It was suicidal. She knew that. But she refused to acknowledge that. These people were trying their damndest to help... And so would she!

"They're just up ahead!" The Lieutenant called back, and briefly picked up the pace. By this time, sounds of shooting rung in Kagome's ears, and the unmistakable snarls of the zombies. Farther along the trail, five guards were shooting the heads of the zombies. Kagome froze in horror. There were so many! At least.. Twenty.. No, thirty! And still, more were pouring in. From where? She shook her head in dismay and jogged to catch up. The unrecognizable faces of the zombies made her want to puke. Some of the bodies were slashed beyond recognition, and some merely had neck wounds or other body wounds that were still bleeding and releasing pus and other substances. As she got closer, Kagome glanced up towards the ceiling, her eyes widening. Up above, was a large hole in the roof, rubble still falling from it, and zombies filtering through like an army.

"There's so many!" Shinji gasped in disbelief before gripping his gun and firing it at the zombies falling down through the hole. Briefly, he remembered the girl beside him had no gun and tossed her one of his smaller pistols he had hidden under his jacket. She caught it, thankfully, and immediately put her hand on the trigger, dislodging the safety and aiming very carefully. But by the time she had scoped out her target, one of the guards had taken down her prey. So she kept aiming for different ones. But they always fell before she could fire. Infuriated, she steadied her trembling hands and lined up the pistol. And suddenly, she pulled the trigger and fired that son of a bitch. The bullet zoomed through the air and made contact with one of the zombies, splitting the skull. Panting from exhilaration and pride, she continued to shoot. Shinji shot her approving glances.

But no matter how many bullets were fired, they kept coming. And coming. And coming. The hole in the ceiling was providing to be a big problem for Shinji and his men. They were all covered in perspiration, and some movements had gotten sluggish. And then...

One man was too slow. Shinji tried to leap forward and rescue him. "Roland!" Except his hand grasped nothing but air.

A zombie had lashed out and grabbed the soldier by his collar, pulling him into the feeding frenzy. His agonized screams pierced Kagome's heart as she was forced to look away as blood spilled to the floor and guts were tossed this way and that. The tearing of intestines sounded, and the breaking of bones followed afterwards as the zombies greedily pulled at his flesh, stuffing their faces with muscle and tissue. And still, his screaming had not stopped. They continued, strained and gurgly._ 'Just end it...'_ Kagome thought desperately. Her stomach churned and she put her hand to her mouth, resisting the urge to vomit. And then, his plea echoed over the zombies.

"Help me!" The two words sounded broken, ripped to shreds much like Roland's body. Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she closed them, choking back a sob. Shinji stood frozen, a look of sheer horror crossing his face. The rest of the soldiers briefly bowed their heads before shooting at the zombies, pulled out of their trance at losing a fellow mate. Swallowing thickly, Kagome raised her head, lifted the pistol, and shot like a madwoman. The sounds began to drive the zombies nuts as they thrashed and screeched like banshees. Still, she continued, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. That poor man didn't deserve to be eaten alive. No one did. Not Mama. Not Gramps. Enraged, she kept shooting blindly, no longer caring that her bullets only grazed the zombies' arms, legs, or heads. It wasn't fair!

"Stop, Kagome." Shinji finally put his hand on the barrel of the pistol, lowering it, his voice rough as if the man was trying to hold back tears as well. "You can't do anything for him now." He was right. She couldn't. And that's what hurt her the most. Not being able to help. But she desperately wanted to. She stifled another sob before glaring at the zombies, her gaze filled with hatred towards the creatures, as if looking at them would make them combust. "We n-need t-to do so-something." she stuttered.

"I know. I have a plan. But you need to take my men and get out of here." Shinji looked forward as he said this, ignoring the look of surprise she threw at him. His eyes were glazed with a fierce determination, the greenish-blue alight with fire. Kagome tried to get him to look at her, but he stubbornly kept his gaze at the zombies.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, fearfully. She feared his answer. He paused a moment, watching the men bravely fend off the zombies, even though their eyes were filled with untameable fear at losing their own life like Roland. He switched his gaze to the girl beside him, finally clashing with her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm going to blow up this section." he announced as if he were discussing the weather.

"Are you nuts?! You'll get killed!" Kagome grabbed at his shirt sleeve, and he easily ripped it away, putting a hand in his pocket, "Listen, Kagome. Those people deserve a chance to live. If this is what it takes, I can do this." She didn't realize she was crying again until Shinji brushed the crystallized tears away with his thumb, smiling. "You need to go." he commanded gently, and he stepped away, turning his back to her and striding up to the men guarding them. He thought he could just ignore her like that?! Well, she'd show him!

"Shinji!" Kagome reached out for him once again, stumbling forward, her hand grasping nothing but air. She knew it was useless. Deep down in her heart, she knew no matter what she did, he would not reconsider. He wouldn't come back. Men were stubborn. Always wanting to do everything their way. "You don't have to do this!" she shouted, attempting to get him to reconsider. He stopped, and a flicker of hope emerged within her. He sighed, and looked back at her, "I'll see you around, cupcake." Him and his nicknames! The flame died out and Kagome dropped the pistol as Shinji exchanged words with the men. By now, the zombies were practically upon them.

"Please, Shinji! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" She didn't know why she said that. But maybe, in the short time she had known him, she had developed a liking to him. Maybe not enough to bloom into love, but that part where she liked him more as a friend. Besides, Inuyasha still claimed part of her heart... Even if she refused to believe it. The black-haired man ahead of her tossed her a very cheesy smile and withdrew a grenade from his pocket. "Say bye to everyone for me!" he called back over the roar of gunfire. And suddenly, the firing stopped. The guards began to run towards Kagome, urging her to turn around and_ run for her fucking life_. She followed them, but couldn't resist glancing back at their savior, a surge of pride engulfing her at knowing such a brave man.

"Don't stop!" he shouted to her, raising an arm in a wave and farewell. As she got farther away, he shrunk in the distance. The tears refused to stop as he placed the grenade in his mouth and formed a heart shape with his hands. "Good luck, cupcake!" his voice echoed to her, and she began to sob wholeheartedly. The zombies were upon him now, too interested in the small human to begin chasing the others. And Shinji never gave them the chance. He stiffened against the pain as a zombies bit into his arm, the one with the grenade he had gripped once again. The shock caused him to drop the small, deadly weapon.

Kagome's heart froze. Would his sacrifice be for nothing? Moments passed in slow motion as finally, Shinji grabbed it with his other hand and disabled the safety. He turned in her direction as he was mauled and clawed at, gritting his teeth against the pain. But through all that pain, he smiled, a true smile that melted her heart.

And then the roof caved in, as the grenade exploded, permanently blocking off the connection to the surface world as debris and rubble crashed down. Smashing the zombies... And Shinji. Kagome lowered her head, slowing down. But the soldiers refused to let her fall behind and one grabbed her arm, pulling her along.

"He wanted you safe." One of the soldiers said calmly, as if nothing had happened. His facade was very impressive, for she could see the clouded pain in his eyes. She nodded numbly, allowing herself to be dragged back to the intersection where they had met the Lieutenant. She glanced back, wondering where he had disappeared too. But then, a thought hit her. The Lieutenant was the one who had been taken before Shinji. Two brave souls were lost today.

"I'll announce it to everyone in the Conference Hall." One soldier said grimly, his brown eyes flashing. Conference Hall? What was that? Kagome, still stumbling along after them, tried to listen to their conversation, as it was directed at her.. But their words fell to deaf ears. The numbing pain had taken over her whole body, and it refused to listen to her. So instead, she just nodded occasionally, awaiting for the feeling of deep remorse and agony to pass. Although she knew, it would never pass fully. It would remain as a dull ache, much like she felt when Mama and Gramps had fallen.

Shinji and Lieutenant Roland were dead. And she still couldn't do anything to help them...

**To be continued...**

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait... School's approaching. Yuck. Anyway, I'm going to try to FINISH this story before my school starts. Also, I want to start a Fullmetal Alchemist story idea that has been bouncing around in my head. So I am terribly sorry if this seems rushed... Or too slow.. Or just... Not angsty enough... Ugh, I'm terrible. I can't really do sappy scenes. e_e Anyway, almost 1000 views on this story! :O Thanks so much you guys! It means so much to me. :)) Chapter 7 is in progress. And I have this whole story planned out in my head, I just need to get off my lazy ass and actually type it up. :/ But thanks for being so patient with me! I hope I didn't disappoint you too much... Also, does anyone know what Anime I got the name Shinji from? :D

**Edited as of August 16th, 2013: **To be honest, I've never watched Bleach. I got Shinji from Neon Genesis: Evangelion. Shinji Ikari was Eva Unit 01's pilot. :) Good suggestions though! c:

Okay... I lied. I won't be able to finish this story before school begins... But I DID update the first six chapters and improved the summary. I'm trying my hardest to get time to write, but lately that's just at night and I'm simply too damn tired to care. But all the feedback you've given me is truly amazing. Thank you. Also, we've hit over 1,000 views! -Tearful eyes.- Thanks so much you guys! It means a lot to me!


End file.
